The Heart's Eye
by The Not So Diligent Penguin
Summary: We all have choices. Where to go, who to become and we can't rely on our eyes to always see what comes ahead.  Sometimes we just have to let our heart do the picking.  Tougher Naruto. Naruhina.  Expect Shino to also feature a lot.  Betareader needed.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart's Eye

I don't own Naruto

Sitting on a large desk, an old man sifted through a stack of files before looking up at the people before him. His hair had long since whited from age and wrinkles and liver spots covered every inch of his skin. Despite his age however, he was the Hokage, the ruler of these soldiers before him as indicated by his silk red and white robes that starkly contrasted with the standard green vest on blue uniform that the other people in the room were wearing.

"How should we divide these people up?" he finally said as he grabbed a pipe from a drawer to smoke.

"Well, these three should be placed together just like their fathers were I'd say." one man with dark and short spiky hair said, "There parents might freak out if we did otherwise."

"Agreed. Are you going to take them Asuma?"

"Yeah. I kinda like them."

"Very well, that's three down, what about the other six?" The old man said.

"I say we make these three into a recon team." A man with gravity defying silver hair and an eyepatch said, "Then I'll take the Uchiha and the other two."

"That's a possibility, what do you think Kurenai.?" the Hokage said as he turned to face a wrong woman with long and slightly curly dark hair.

"I disagree, most missions they'll do especially as genin won't require three people for reconnaissance especially given their rare talents. Hard to believe we'll need to send both him and the Hyuga or Inuzuka to the same place for any task even for higher missions." The woman said calmly, "That's why it should be divided into roles"

"A fair point. So let's divide them into offense, support and scout per team then? We can probably shift one of those three into a different role. Now, given the enmity between Hyuga and Uchiha, they'll obviously need to be on separate teams and that then puts the only other girl with the Uchiha. We should also but the Inuzuka with him. They'll need someone social to balance out that disturbed child. That of course means that you Kurenai must take the Hyuga, Aburame and... him. Are you certain you can handle that?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Dismissed."

With a flash and some smoke the Hokage was suddenly left to his own thoughts.

Leaning back on this chair, the Hokage stared at the ceiling. He'd always been a little worried for that child. His duties were like iron bars when it came to helping that boy and he knew that underneath a lot of what he said was a deep seated bitterness. Grabbing an old picture from a drawer, the Hokage took one final puff from his pipe.

_I hope I won't regret everything I've done too badly_.

* * *

><p>"Todays the day!" Naruto said kicking his blanket off of him. Stretching his arms , he checked to calendar just to make sure. "Yep."<p>

The boy was short for his age not that that was to be unexpected given his poor diet. His hair shown a bright sunflower yellow and his eyes were a deep blue unlike anyone he knew. Strangest of all though, his face had three whisker-like lines on each cheek not unlike a cat. Getting up, Naruto immediately put on one of the many orange jumpsuits he had and his new forehead protector. It always made him smile thinking of how he eluded people so often wearing the giant traffic sign of an outfit. Readying himself for the day, the boy stepped out into the bright morning sun. The village he lived in was rather rural given it's importance. Most building were two floors at most save for the tower in the middle just beyond the village was endless forest that stretched far into the distance making it a wonder how anyone was able to settle here. He couldn't wait to be able to leave this place tiny village. Already his mind was filled with images of all the places he might see. The mountains he might climb. He might even see the fabled ocean that was supposedly filled with salt and fish as large as houses.

Arriving at the academy Naruto kicked the door open with force as he rushed in to see all the excitement of people talking in their seats about what's to come. With only one aisle seat left, Naruto rushed in to claim it. Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto looked around fervently for his teacher.

"G...g... g"

Some strange sound was coming from somewhere. Looking to the source, Naruto realized it was what's-her-name.

"Oh, good morning" Naruto said waving at her enthusiastically.

The girl was a little weird to Naruto. She came from a really wealthy clan and yet she still sported that horrendous bowl cut like hair with two long bangs in front. Quite a shame really given that she might be pretty. Her outfit was little better which consisted of this horrible thick beige sweater with her family crest on it that made Naruto look outside to make sure it was actually the start of summer. It was fashion like this that made decide that it was ok to wear his all orange outfit. Still, her dark hair contrasted nicely with her pale complexion making her look nice in general but then there were her eyes that always put Naruto off a little. Her eyes were translucent white kind of like an egg white including her pupils giving it a sort of otherwordly look at times.

"G... g..." she tried saying before swallowing. "Good morning, Naruto."

"Hey idiot, what are you doing here! Only people who passed show up today." A voice said as a rubber eraser bounced off Naruto's head.

"Hey fuck you Kiba! I was able to graduate yesterday so shut the fuck up!" Naruto said pointing his thumb to his forehead protector which sported the leaf insignia of the village.

"Really!" the hooded kid said, "What dumb idiot decided to pass you?"

"That idiot would be me Kiba Inuzuka."

The boy froze. Standing at the doorway was their teacher, Iruka Umino with a none to pleased look on his face. Sporting a long scar across the bridge of his nose and the uniform of the village he looked pretty tough despite his otherwise handsome features.

"You're lucky I'm no longer you're real teacher or I'd give you a months detention. Still, I'd suggest you not ever do it again."

Walking to the podium, the entire class silenced itself as they stood up to greet him.

"Good Morning, Iruka-sensei." They said in sync.

"Good morning. Now please sit down." Iruka gestured to the class. "Today's a big day for all of you. You're now officially shinobi of our village. There isn't really much else to be said so I'm going to start assigning you your teams. Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka."  
>"WOO HOO! In your stupid face Ino!" A pink haired girl exclaimed<p>

"Keep gloating you haven't win Sasuke yet!" Ino responded with her teeth clenched and her face turning a little red.

"Quiet! Anyway, you're sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Now team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame."

Naruto held in a sigh of depression. It wasn't that those two were mean to him, but he was really hoping for a more social team. The girl from what he knew had a severe stuttering problem and the Aburame almost never talked. He hoped his teacher would be more talkative or he was in for a lot of quiet missions.

"Your teacher will be Yuuhi Kurenai. And of course Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi, you'll be with Asuma Sarutobi. Well, everyone, good luck." Iruka said bowing his head a little, "Your senseis will be here soon."

"Sooooooo... Hinata." Naruto said trying very hard to remember her name now that there were going to be teammates and repeating it in his head over and over again. "What do you think or sensei is like?"

"I... I d-don't know Naruto."

Yep, their teacher better at least be talkative. "Well, it sounds like a girl so, I hope it's not some old granny or worse... someone ugly. Y'know like pimples, short or something... fat."

"I... t-t-think we'll be fine Naruto."

"Yeah, we'll I'm not sure I can stomach going to see an ugly old hen everyday."

After another minute, Naruto's jaw suddenly dropped. Was that her?

Entering the room was one sexy chick. Unlike most of the other teachers Naruto had seen, she was not wearing the typical green vest and blue jumpsuit. Instead, she was wearing a short white dress over a red fishnet shirt. Her thighs and forearms were also wrapped with bandages. One thing particularly interesting about this woman however, was that her eyes were red, kind of like round rubies.

"Team 8?" the woman said loudly to the class.

Naruto made a mental fist pump. At least if they were all quiet, Naruto had something nice to look at.

Rushing down with the other two Naruto bowed his head a little before her.

"Present" They all said.

"Good, so todays more just formalities so let's find somewhere more private shall we?"

* * *

><p>Now that they were away from the classroom and sitting in a quiet field, Kurenai decided to introduce herself.<p>

"So, I'm Kurenai Yuuhi and I enjoy alcohol from time to time, my favorite food is Takowasa and my dislikes... hmmm... I'd have to say that lazy Asuma. As for my dreams... for now I guess it's pretty open ended for me." Kurenai said looking at her new students. "Who wants to go next?"

Naruto decided to volunteer.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki. For now my favorite food is ramen and my hobbies, mostly just training I guess and my goals are to become Hokage myself one day. Oh, and I hate that bastard Sasuke the most."

"Hmmm, I see, who's next?"

When silence greeter her query, Kurenai bit her lip a little.

"Then how about you Hinata?"

"Me!" The girl said shocked as she pointed to herself."

"Yes don't be shy now."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata, struggled to get her words in order.

"I... really like flowers and... uhm" Hinata looked over a little Naruto, "Well... I really want to make my father proud of me and dislikes... not much I guess."

"Really? You don't have anyone you hate?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow, "What about food or something?"

"Well, I guess I don't like anything with shellfish."

"Very good Hinata, try to improve your talking skills, we'll all be friends soon anyway" Kurenai said giving her a comforting smile, " Now you Shino."

Shino was the king of weird to Naruto. The stereotypical creepy stalker, he wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a collar that completely covered his mouth. He also wore sunglasses even when inside which seemed kind of odd along with spiking his dark hair kind of like some sort of fro in a way. Naruto originally thought it was poor fashion sense but given his extreme silence, Naruto wasn't sure. Shino never spoke unless asked by the teacher despite Naruto's efforts and although tried not to look like he cared, he actually was interested in hearing what the boy was going to say.

The boy was silent for a moment before finally, a small breath could be heard. "Like: Don't want to say. Dislikes: Don't want to say. Favorite food: Fruits and Vegetables. Dreams: Nothing really."

"Wow, Shino. Fruits _AND _vegetables? You sure you didn't reveal too much there?" Naruto said somewhat angry with his secrecy.

Shino made no real response however which actually made Naruto even more angry.

"Now Naruto, it's fine if he doesn't wish to say." Kurenai said gesturing for him to calm down, "Besides, you'll all need to work together to pass the test tomorrow."

"What!" Naruto said wide eyed at her, "What are you talking about!"

Kurenai chuckled a little as she brushed some hair from her face wither her hand. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you? You're going to have to prove to me that you have the potential to be able to do missions together or else I'm going to have to fail you."

Naruto and Hinata were shocked while Shino was... Shino. "So, what do we have to do?"

"It's a surprise." Kurenai grinned, "But I assure you that it'll be harder"

Naruto swore to himself. He was not going back to that hellhole no matter what.

"Are there any more questions?" Kurenai asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Good, then I'll see you here tomorrow." She said and then in a flash, she burst into smoke and disappeared.

"Well, fuck me." Naruto said gritting his teeth. "What do you think we should do?"

They were all silent.

"We'll, I say we need to all reveal what we can all do." Naruto said finally, "I can do this."

Putting his hands together into a seal, a poof of smoke appeared revealing two Narutos. They seemed exactly the same.

"That's just the clone jutsu isn't it?" Shino asked.

"Nope, these guys are solid." Naruto said demonstrating as both plucked grass from the ground and allowed Shino to touch them both.

"...Interesting..."

"W-w-well" Hinata started, "I can use the Byakugan."

Putting her hands together to form multiple signs, the nerves around her eyes suddenly enlarged. An outline also appeared around her pupils causing the Narutos to step in for a closer look.

"W-wow Naruto, I can't tell the difference between you and the clone."

"Oh." One Naruto said, "So what do those eyes do?"

"I-I-I can see all around me a-and well, I can see everyone's chakra and use the gentle fist which can d-d-damage your vital organs."

Naruto whistled a little. "Cool... And what about you Shino?"

"...Nothing really"

"But you're part of a clan. You've gotta have something." Naruto demanded.

"No. I'm just a normal graduate."

Naruto knew he was lying and it probably had something to do with the weird way he dressed. Still, Naruto didn't want to pry. After all, he didn't reveal all of his own... talents either."

"So what now? We have no idea what's gonna happen." Naruto said shaking his head a little. "What equipment do we have? Anyyy I don't know, exploding tags here? I just have three kunai for myself, and a camouflage blanket. I also got a hammer and some nails and stuff like that I can bring along if we need it."

"12 Kunai, 12 shuriken and a bunch of trap wire." Shino said.

"That'll work..." Naruto nodded. "What about you Hinata?"

"Uhm... let's see... Uhm... 30 Kunai, 30 Shuriken, scrolls to seal them and other things into, four smoke bombs and a grappling hook and some lock picks."

"Damn." Naruto said, "The Hyugas sure come prepared. But that's good. Well, then I'll bring my tools then, they might come in handy. So that's that then."

"We should also figure out what Kurenai is known for." Shino said

"Good idea." Naruto said nodding, "Should we ask that Asuma guy that she didn't like."

"Uhm... w-w-we don't really need to..." Hinata spoke up, "I know Kurenai-sensei."

"Oh well that saves us some time. What can she do?"

"She specializes in genjutsu. In fact I think she's the best jounin at it in the village."

"Sounds tough... do any of you guys know how to dispel it with that fancy hand seal if it hits you. Cause I never really learned it."

"I will be fine..." Shino stated.

"I know... but I don't think it will be enough."

"I see... then one of us might want to travel in back to knock some sense into us if we get hit."

"Agreed."

"I think that's everything though." Naruto said getting ready to stand back up. "But maybe we should get to know each other. We're gonna definitely pass, so we should get to know each other then."

"I think I will pass." Shino stated.

"Suit yourself." Naruto said shaking his head. "Then what about you Hinata?"

"I-I-I"

"You don't have to come Hinata, I just thought we should just get to know each other a little more."

"N-No I want to come."

"Sweet. So how about we go eat at Ichiraku then? You sure you don't want to come Shino?"

"I need to go home."

"Fine, fine. We'll see you tomorrow then Shino. C'mon Hinata."

Dragging her off, he noticed that Hinata was on fire. Must be that think outfit she was wearing Naruto thought. It was like 75 degrees out, was it really that necessary?

"So... what do you think of the Shino? Pretty weird guy I mean seriously, what's he hiding under there? Drugs or something? You see anything by the way under all that?"

"Uhm... no, I think he was wearing too many layers of clothes." Hinata said poking her index fingers together. "Sorry"

"Wait, what do you mean too many layers?"

"If you wear a lot of layers of clothing over each other, it becomes very difficult to distinguish anything or see underneath it. He did have something strange about his body though. I couldn't really focus and make it out though. My cousin probably could though."

"Great... so he is hiding something. You know, I really hope we don't go to the Wind Country or something because honestly I'm not sure how you two will survive. I mean, I thought I was wearing too much for today. I hope whatever he's hiding is at least useful."

"Anyway, here we are. Is this your first time eating ramen Hinata?"

"Uhm, kind of. I've have n-n-noodles before though."

"Well hopefully you'll enjoy because honestly, I don't really go anywhere else."

As the two sat down on the barstools Hinata looked around. She never really ate outside very often thanks to the wealth of her clan and this place was unique. Small, with no more than a line of barstools for seating, the place still looked quite nice. Looking past the counter, she finally saw an old man come in from behind another curtain door.

"Hey Teuchi, this is Hinata. She's my teammate." Naruto said pointing his thumb at her.

"Uhm... g-g-good afternoon." Hinata said bowing her head.

"Oh please" the old man said waving his hand. "You don't have to do that, so have you decided what you want?"

"Just the usual for me and Hinata, do you have any idea what you want?"

"Uhm... I'll just have the beef one I guess."

"Nice choice, I'll be sure to do my best for the Hyuga heiress." Teuchi said giving her a thumbs up before heading into the kitchen leaving the two once again alone.

"So..." Naruto started, "Ya ever hear of the mountains in the Earth Country?"

"Uhm, no." Hinata said shaking her head.

"I've heard that they're the tallest in the world seriously. Apparently our mountain looks like a cow pie compared to them. They pierce the clouds clean through like a giant spear with the clouds not even reaching half way up. Man, what I would do to climb up there and look down at the world, I could probably see the end of and touch the moon from that high." Naruto said standing with his hand as high up as possible excitedly trying to show how tall those mountains must be.

"I wonder what it must feel like to be up there." Naruto said sitting back down with forlorn eyes. "It must be so... invigorating. We really have to pass tomorrow."

"You really want go don't you Naruto?" Hinata asked softly. It was strange to her, how she crushed on the boy for so long and yet, there was still a lot that she didn't know about him.

"Hinata..." Naruto paused as he tried to piece together the right words, "You ever feel... like your trapped? Like you're a big fish in small bowl?"

Hinata did. More that Naruto probably realized. She couldn't say that though as heir so she just nodded.

"Yeah... I've felt like that for a long time now I mean, don't get me wrong I wasn't lying about my goal to be Hokage but, there's just so much more out there that I need to see and feel and I can't stand being barred in the village any longer. I _have_ to become a shinobi now. You have to as well huh Hinata? Can't imagine how much trouble you'd get into if you failed."

Hinata just nodded again. Her father would never forgive her if she failed to become a shinobi. He was already disappointed with her as it was.

"So Hinata, if you could go anywhere in the world. Where would you go?" Naruto asked looking at her intently.

"Oh..." Hinata said fumbling for an answer, "I don't know."

"Really Hinata?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face, "But didn't you agree that you also felt trapped sometimes? Surely you must have somewhere you'd wish to be. Like what about the Land of Wind? I hear that if keep traveling south, the desert gives way to lush green forests with trees laden with fruit. And then if you keep going you'll reach a beach of pink sand. I saw it once in vial a man showed me. It really is pink. A thin strip of pure pink sand he said and right next to it endless body of salty water. Or even just somewhere close like the imperial palace which uses a deep ruby porcelain to shingle their roofs and white marble for walls. I mean, don't you have some place in mind?"

Hinata desperately wanted to say 'in his arms' but felt her jaw lock in place like rusty steel. After what many painful seconds, Hinata just shook her head slowly.

"Well, OK Hinata, I guess it doesn't matter much because once we're shinobi, we'll get to see the whole world right?" Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat. "Right"

That is if her father would ever allow his weak daughter to venture that far out of the country a small voice in the back of her head said.

"I mean, with eyes as good as yours, who knows what sort of wonderful things you'll get to see. Birds far up in the sky or tiny plants growing on cliffs who knows right?"

"...right"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Have more confidence in yourself when you say that I mean gosh, it sounds as if you don't believe me when I tell of all this great stuff out there. But I guess we can work on that later right?"

The rest of their time waiting was most silent until finally Teuchi returned with their food. Taking a small sip of the soup, it tasted great to Hinata causing her eyes to widen a little bit at the explosion of flavors. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at seeing her.

"I take it you like it." Naruto said grinning.

"I-i-it... it tastes... wonderful." Hinata said eating it.

"And apparently it's not even the best, Teuchi says where he comes, he could get the freshest ingredients not to mention all the spices he says aren't available here. He says he can't even get half of what he used back home for his noodles here. So buck up eh Hinata. Better things are coming for us and we just need to pass that stupid test tomorrow." Naruto said raising his fist.

"I hope so" Hinata said quietly.

"Not hope Hinata. _Know._"

"... yeah..."

* * *

><p>Done with her noodles and having separated from Naruto, Hinata headed home although it hadn't felt like home for a long time. The complex was surrounded by a think high concrete wall with spikes on top while being surrounded by guards 24-7. People always expected the complex to look really beautiful but to her it wasn't. It was white all over with a black roof and while some might like it, she just thought it was a dreary not unlike a cemetery. Inside, cold hard wood floors forced her to wear slippers as she walked slowly. Passing a sliding door, she suddenly heard his voice.<p>

"Where have you been?"

It was her father.

Entering the room, she sat down on her knees as she tried to maintain eye contact with him. She knew he hated it when she looked down. Her father was a tough man. His face was always in a perpetual frown and everything about him was always tidy from his long black combed hair to his snow white robe. The only thing he never seemed to make perfect was her.

"I-I-I was with my new teammates." Hinata said quietly.

"What have I told you about stuttering?" He said coldly.

"I... sorry."

"Tomorrow you will be tested by Kurenai to see if you are suitable to become a genin. Correct?"

Hinata was breathing very rapidly. "Yes father."

"Do not bring more shame to the main house. Already the branch families believe we are weak because of you."

"Yes." Hinata said finally unable to maintain eye contact now looking down at her clenched hands.

"Then you are dismissed. Continue training by yourself then."

Getting up, Hinata quickly left. She couldn't let this get her down. She had to focus on passing tomorrow. She had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto did not sleep well. He kept imagining all sorts of things Kurenai might throw at them and what might happen if she veiled them in genjutsu. He never liked the idea of someone screwing with his mind. Still, he meant what he said: the only way is forward. Arriving back at the training ground, he saw that Shino and Hinata were already there.

"Morning." Naruto said waving his hand.

The other two simply nodded their heads. Hinata looked even worse than he did with dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks were a little puffy. She might have been crying earlier Naruto thought.

"We'll be fine Hinata. Her test can't be _that _hard." Naruto said patting her on the shoulder with a smile. "Right Shino?"

"Indeed." Shino said with his usual emotionless tone.

Kurenai arrived shortly after and as everyone lined up, she looked down each one of them. Her expression did not look like one that was confident in their success.

"Todays the day. Your test is very simple. Get a box that I have hidden in a cavern."

"What's the catch?" Shino asked.

"You'll be timed and all three of you have to reach certain points or else you can't proceed." She said, "You have five hours. Also, each of you take one of these."

She handed them each a simple trigger with a red button.

"That's to call for help if you need it. If you do so however, you will also fail the test." Kurenai warned. "Now follow me."

Running after her for almost 30 minutes, they finally arrived at the maw of the cave . It wasn't too big, barely tall enough for Kurenai herself to walk in without bending over. Toothy rock formations could be seen inside and it looked like the cave widened more deeper in. There was also the sound of a distant river roaring as Naruto cupped his ears. As he walked in closer to inspect in, the smell of mold and moss filled his nose. A cold breeze rushed out as though the cave was trying to blow him away like he was some pest. This cave wasn't used to people coming through it that was for sure and it probably wanted to keep it that way.

By this time Shino had already fashioned several torches for them to use and Hinata herself was taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"Ready?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then the time starts... now."

Naruto took point as he led them inside carrying one of the torches. Thanks to the stalagmites and their open toed sandals, they couldn't move as fast as they wanted to not that Naruto would have run in such a dark cave.

"You see anything Hinata?"

"No, I can't find the box or anything. Go right here though the other way is a dead end." Hinata said from right behind him clutching the back of his shirt in a vicegrip. Thankfully she didn't need a torch with her Byakugan active.

"K, what about you Shino? You holding up ok?"

"Yeah."

"Hey this must be what she was talking about with checkpoints."

Right before them was a door plugging up the tunnel they were in with three hand prints on it.

"I-I-I think we need to channel chakra into them."

As they each placed their hand on one print, the door made a loud chunk and click before popping open for them to pass.

"Hm, that wasn't too hard." Naruto commented.

"Don't get cocky. That was just to show us what to look for and do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Shino."

As the kept going, the tunnel widened even further to a large chamber. The stalagmites gave way to smooth, lumpy, and moist columns almost half the size of Naruto himself scattering themselves around the cave obscuring his vision. As he turned his torch upward, he saw only blackness above him giving him no idea how high the ceiling was.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-it-t-t-t's!" Hinata stuttered shaking like she having a seizure.

"What Hinata! What's happening!" Naruto demanded eye wide as he turned around to look at her before trying to scan his surrounding.

"It's- It's- It's a-a-a" Hinata still couldn't force the words.

"Damn it Hinata what's coming!" Naruto said almost screaming.

"a-a-an AMBUSH!"

Naruto started looking around frantically before realizing where her finger was pointing: up. Suddenly large figures were raining down on the three of them with one completely scattering their formation as it landed right between them forcing them to jump away lest they get crushed. Using his torch Naruto could finally make out what these things were.

They were those automatons. 'Chakra puppets' if Naruto recalled correctly. He had only seen them once in school and this was obviously a much better model. Made of hard bamboo thick bamboo, they were humanoid things wearing threadbare gray cloaks over their bodies. Their 'eyes' were like blue camera lenses and their mouths had a row or sharp metal teeth while their arms were as thick as a young tree's trunk.

As Naruto looked around, he quickly realized that there were all surrounded. Roughly nine of them as Naruto gave a quick look everywhere. Three for each of them but Hinata didn't look like she able to fight. Backed against a wall she looked like she was about to faint with her clothes drenched in sweat.

"Shino!" Naruto shouted noticing he was closer to her. "We gotta protect Hinata!"

Naruto ducked a massive swipe from one puppet's huge arm before getting punched in the shoulder hard send him on his back foot. Whacking one with his torch Naruto drew a kunai in his left hand to try and stab it in one of it's eyes. He still needed to get to Hinata. Shino wasn't going to be able to handle 10 of them by himself.

"Hinata don't worry!" Naruto shouted. "We can do this don't call for help!"

Naruto was thinking hard now. He needed both hands free to make shadow clones here and couldn't really afford to drop his torch especially against such hard hitting opponents. At this point he probably could only make about seven clones anyway and they'd have to fight more or less in the dark since they wouldn't have torches of their own. It'd be better to do fight with just himself.

Finally setting one on fire with his torch. Naruto rushed at the opportunity to rejoin Shino and Hinata. Jumping on the head of one with it's backed turned towards, Naruto sent it's face into the hard rock floor cracking it's head with a loud crunch. Jumping over him, Naruto joined with Shino and the two of them tried to shield Hinata who was finally starting to calm down enough to draw some shuriken. They were in tight formation and thanks to the size of those massive chakra puppets, only three of them could hit them at any one time. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't realize the costs of that until it was too late. As Shino dodged a wide horizonal swing from one to his right, the arm smashed into Naruto's right side almost causing him to drop his torch. His entire arm was burning after getting hit twice now. Cringing, Naruto lifted his arm back up to swing against one's torse hitting it as it's eyes shuttered before the blue lens completely shut down fading into the darkness.

With Hinata finally calmed, her aim steadied, she threw one straight into the eye of a puppet to Naruto's left causing it to collapse in a heap. Shino was also doing well having taken down two in the time without even having used his torch or anything. Naruto had no time to figure out how he was doing this however as there were still two in front of him. These two seemed to have realized Hinata was throwing shuriken and were now shielding their vulnerable eyes with their lefts arms. Still even with only one arm available they still were a massive threat now slashing with the sharp, retractable claws at the end of their limbs ripping Naruto's left sleeve. Kicking one back Naruto tackled the other two the ground as he tried to pull it's arm away from it's eyes to stab them. It dug it's claws into the side of his head though preventing Naruto from making any headway before suddenly a blow hit his spin causing him to lose his breath. It was the other one which had gotten up much quicker than Naruto had hoped. Worse, the one below was quick to notice Naruto was no longer trying to pry his arm away and took the opportunity to smash Naruto head to side causing him to roll to the right with a groan.

With his torch away from him, Naruto could only see four floating blue orbs now. Naruto bit his lower lip. It hurt a lot and Naruto couldn't lift himself to his feet. He wasn't going to press the button though. He'd rather die than admit defeat he thought. No matter what, he was _never_ going back to that academy.

Suddenly those orbs disturbed though and Naruto heard them fall to the ground. What happened? Naruto couldn't really see that well thanks to that blow to the head but then it came into the light of the torch. It was Hinata.

"Did you... deactivate them with... that Gentlefist?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata stuttered looking down at her feet with her left arm behind her back.

"You... should use that... sooner... next time..." Naruto said through gritted teeth unable to hide the angry he was feeling from all the pain.

Shino appeared next to her. "I've handled my share."

Naruto nodded as he took Shino's hand to get up before falling back to his knees.

"Should we rest." Shino stated.

"No..." Naruto panted, "I'll walk it off. How much... time has passed."

"Roughly an hour to two hours." Shino said with certainty.

"I hope there aren't too many like that again." Naruto said. He didn't want to admit it but with situation as it was, they probably couldn't handle another nine of them.

As Naruto forced himself back up he almost fell to his feet but managed to lean a little on Hinata. Getting a closer look at them, he cursed to himself. Shino didn't look nearly as bad as he felt right then. At least Shino wasn't going to be a ass like Sasuke and rub it in his face though.

As the group slowly plodded onward, Naruto was eventually able to stop leaning on her and take the torch she had been holding. They finally reached a second checkpoint. Opening it, the sound of the river Naruto had been hearing suddenly grew much, _much _louder.

The river was only 10 meters away now and looking at it. It was very wide and fast that the torchlight didn't reach the other side. Looking down river, he noticed the water went down a falls. He couldn't hear the water hit the bottom. And upriver didn't look much better, with the river coming out of a tunnel with nowhere for them keep walking.

"Hinata, what do you see on the other side?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much... mostly smooth, there are a couple of stalagmites though." Hinata said peering into the dark unknown.

"Great... you still have you're grappling hook?" Naruto asked putting his hand out.

"Yes..."

Digging into her pack, she handed it to him. It had three separate which would normally be more than sufficient but this area was too smooth. There was no where for it to grab onto.

"Fuck..." Naruto said under his breath. He had an idea but the river was moving really fast. And it was really cold. If he fell in, he might just lose his grip and find out about that falls over there.

"Alright, Hinata, Shino, Grab the other end here and wrap it around your bodies. I'm going to jump over there."

Naruto could feel Hinata's eyes widen in fear.

"B-b-b-but you can't make it. It's too far."

"Don't worry. I have a plan and I have you two in case it doesn't work. Good thing I saved my energy in the last fight." Naruto said moving before she could say anything. "Tell me when I will reach the other side.

Naruto jumped into the air with the hook in his left hand which was small enough for him to do what he needed to do next.

"KAGE BUNSHIN!"

Another clone appeared right below him for him to push off of. Jumping again into the air, Naruto then made another one and jumped on him.

"You're there!" Naruto heard faintly over the roaring waves.

Landing on what was thankfully hard solid ground. Naruto then began feeling for some kind of foothold. Quickly finding one Naruto shouted over.

"I'm almost ready you guys have the rope tied to you? The river should quickly carry you to this side now!"

"R-r-r-READY!"

"Alright throw the torches over now and plunge in!" Naruto shouted

Hearing the clatter of the torches on rock he braced himself as he felt them jump in. Holding with all his might as his right arm started flaring up again Naruto clenched his teeth and felt his biceps bulge. Finally, they were over.

"Now quick, warm yourselves by the fire" Naruto said as he pointed towards the torches on the ground.

They all down with Hinata and even Shino shivering slightly with the two torches warming them as much as possible.

"Aren't you still hurting from that fight?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, but I'm recovering."

"How, it wasn't that long ago."

"I guess I heal fast..."

"I've never met anyone who can heal that fast."

"Well I guess I can... What about you? How'd you manage to hurt those puppets without using your torch or anything?"

"...I punched them." Shino stated.

"Really?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Nice how we're all so open with each other." Naruto said chuckling a little, "Just tell me whenever you guys are ready. By the way, Hinata, what was with that freezing up in that fight?"

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Hinata said looking down even more than she was before with a face filled with guilt and on the verge of tears.

"Listen Hinata." Naruto began, "We _need_ you to stay focused. Now, and for any future battle we have we're going to be counting on you for the heads up and to back us up in the fight. Like, I can't even describe how important your eyes are right now especially since we can barely see anything in front of us. And just so you know, I'm not angry. I know what it's like to freeze up at times. But we _need _you to be ready here or we might not be able to make it. OK?"

Hinata nodded as her eyes were clenched shut.

"Alright. And just to be clear, I really am not mad at you OK Hinata? So don't feel bad. I'm just telling you that you need to stay on your toes." Naruto said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Hinata nodded again.

"How much time?" Naruto said looking to Shino.

"I think 30 minutes have passed."

"Then at worst maybe 2 hours and 30 minutes then total? Man, this test is fucking merciless."

After a few more moments, the trio dusted themselves off to continue finding another checkpoint. Passing through it Naruto bit lip thinking about what was coming next. This better be that last one.

"You see anything Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No. It's mostly just a-"

"Be careful" Shino said suddenly interrupting her.

"What do you mean? You see something Shino?"

"Not seeing, smelling."

Naruto gave a whiff of the idea. It was just the same damp smells he'd been smelling the entire time he thought.

"What are you smelling?"

"Danger."

And then they appeared. Coming out of the walls were giant ants. The size of small dogs, there mandibles were massive with Naruto unable to even wrap both hands around them not that he would try. Those things looked sharp. The black insects were coated in small hairs and their compound eyes stared straight at them before suddenly giving out a horrific screech sound. Naruto covered his ears cnd shut his eyes in pain as his legs gave way causing him to fall against the wall as his torch clattered against the ground beside him.

As more of them began appearing from the ground beneath them Naruto quickly began kicking at them lest he end up peg-legged for the rest of his life and as even more surged out, the ground began to give way.

Suddenly Naruto was tumbling into the black unable to see anything. Rolling and falling with rocks and debris Naruto finally landed on his back. He was completely blind now and based on the skittering sounds drawing closer, those ants were not similarly handicapped.

"Hello!" Naruto shouted as fear started seeping in.

"I'm here!" Hinata's voice echoed back

Naruto gave a small sigh of thanks. "Can you see my torch anywhere?"

"It's buried under the rubble!"

"Where are the ants coming from!" Naruto said trying to distinguish the sound. With the caves the way they are however, the echoes made that too difficult.

"They're coming from 3 o'clock" Hinata said.

Naruto made seven clones of himself but with only kunai, this wasn't going to go well. One of them was just destroyed in a poofing sound which was followed by the sound of bone hitting carapace. That must have been Hinata.

"You using your gentle fist?"

"Yes... but they don't have a chakra network to attack their vitals with." Hinata said as she hit one dazing for a few seconds.

"Then where are you?" Naruto asked.

"Right in front of you." As the sound of another one of them being kicked was heard with it bouncing off the hard rock walls.

Naruto needed to think. Hinata couldn't fight these by herself and with him blind like this there was no way he could help her. At this moment another clone was destroyed. He needed to do something. Another two gone.

"Hinata fall back! Try and get the torch, I'll hold them off with my clones until then!"

"B-but, you can't see!"

"I know, but we have to fight them together! I'll be fine just hurry!" Naruto said making more clones as another died.

Naruto finally heard her shoes against the rock floor and he knew what he had to do. He was exhausted though. Once these clones fell he wouldn't be able to make any more and based on the scuttling sounds, there were a lot ants still here. As he started swiping randomly at the air Naruto felt nothing except the occasional wall or rock and aside from maybe one lucky shot, his clones were having the same experience.

"How much longer Hinata!"

"A minute!"

Naruto hoped he'd get that long. His last clone just died. The scuttling sounds were now much closer and Naruto slashed desperately at the ground. Then suddenly severe pain appeared right above his left ankle and right after he felt his own warm blood running down his foot. Slashing right there he felt his kunai collide with a scraping sound as it forced the little bastard to let go. Now Naruto was just thrashing about before suddenly feeling something bite his right foot this time, easily penetrating the cloth of his sandals. He swore right then and there that if he survived this he was going to wear leather boots and shoes for the rest of his life.

Some of them were starting to climb up his legs jump on him and as he tried to knock them off, another bit into his forearm. Naruto resisted the urge to scream right now. Hinata needed to focus. Stabbing at it with a kunai barely cracking it's shell Naruto then began kicking hitting several of them it seemed.

"Got it!" Hinata finally said and with several sparks light shown into the room blinding the little buggers for a few seconds.

Naruto wanted to breath a sigh of relief but he still had to get these things off him. Forcing as many off as possible, Naruto still wasn't sure what to do now. The situation hadn't improved that much as Naruto was standing in a pool of his own blood. Maybe he could try that he thought.

"Hinata, you know the right way!"

"Straight ahead! We can't outrun them!"

"Then buy me time! I'll need you to distract them so I can try something!"

Catching the torch being thrown to him Naruto tried to limp as fast as he could as Hinata was moving to cover his back. He only hoped she could keep them busy.

Hinata was scared but she knew that she couldn't afford to freeze up now. Naruto was badly hurt and he needed her to be strong. If she ever wanted to be like Naruto, she knew she had to stand her ground. Picking up a rock, Hinata brought it down on the head of one coming close to her smashing it like large nut with yellow guts splattering all over. It stank horribly like a rancid tomato with some of it even getting in her mouth and burned it her skin like hot embers. The death sent the others into a fury as they let out another screech. Hinata forced herself not to cover her ears this time. They started jumping on her as she tried to swat them away. Some bugs however still made it onto her and starting digging into her skin. Using her gentlefist again, some of them did fall off in pain but it was not long before they got back on their legs to bite at her ankles.

"Hinata! I'm almost ready! Get your ass over here!" Naruto screamed from behind.

Hinata raked her hands over her body one last time to knock the ants off before she started running as best she could. As she came to light of the torch, there Naruto was crouched with his hands holding something in the air. She wasn't sure what he was planning.

"Hinata! Duck and roll!" Naruto shouted as she drew closer.

Doing as he said, she hit the cold stone floor hard and rolled underneath it until she was past him. What was Naruto doing? It was obviously thin trap wire meshed together into a fine net but was that really enough? Those ants should be able to get through that.

Naruto clamped his hands down to form a full web and then shouted at her. "Channel the gentle fist into the net!"

Being careful not to hurt him in the process she released everything she had left feeling it leave her things coursing into the fibers causing them vibrate a little and give off a buzzing noise. As an ant jumped at them, it came head first into it screeching in pain as it god caught in the net and after a second, it laid still. The other ants began coming closer. Several of them came close slowly but as they touched it they drew back in pain. After several agonizing minutes, the one in front gave an extremely loud screech causing Hinata to feel as though her ears were starting to bleed. Finally they drew back with a loud hiss slipping into the darkness as quickly as they came.

Naruto let out the breath he was holding. "FUCK YEAH!" He shouted before grabbing Hinata into a tight embrace causing her to light up bright red. How warm was that jacket of hers anyway?

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Naruto said still limping, "Good thing I borrowed some of this stuff from Shino before we came in here right?"

Hinata was still too dazed to answer.

"Are you OK?" Naruto said putting a hand on her forehead, "Must be blood loss. Let's get going. I think I see something up ahead."

And finally, after five minutes of walking, the reached it. The box was there on a pedestal, next to a ladder leading up to a light source that must have been the sun.

"Shit." Naruto said out loud, "Where's Shino?"

They were frantically worried for a moment wondering if they should go back into the tunnels to find him but with Hinata so exhausted that she couldn't even use the Byakugan, even Naruto was contemplating surrender lest he allow someone to die.

"You guys were here quickly..." A voice finally said followed by torchlight in the distance.

"Oh thank the heavens!" Naruto said clutching his chest. "You ok?"

"Oh course..."

As Shino drew closer, Naruto realized that Shino was _unscathed_. Aside from some dirt on him, he looked exactly the same as when they last saw him. Naruto's jaw hit the ground and his eyes widened at this.

"How the fuck did you manage to get out looking like that!"

"I used my..."

"And don't you dare say you punched them either cause that's just bullshit!"

"...it's a secret."

"Damn you Shino! You have any idea what we went through! And you just fucking come up here like you just went for a stroll. Damn. Well let's get out of here, if I ever, EVER, see another fucking bug, it'll be too FUCKING soon!" Naruto ranted already grabbing one handle of the box.

As they ascended up the ladder, they finally reached the evening sun shining brightly on their faces as their teacher waited for them by a tree. Kurenai was visibly shocked when she saw Hinata covered in blood although it soon gave way to happiness to see that she made it in one piece.

"That test was hard." Naruto said gruffly as he let go of the chest letting it make a thunk on the ground. "I really thought we were gonna die!"

"Really?" Kurenai asked, "I didn't think it would be that hard. I take it the Tiger Ants were harder than expected?"

"That and those stupid puppets! Although Shino here breezed through the whole stupid thing using his stupid 'secret' technique or whatever other bullshit he has in that trench coat of his... Damn, my body is fucking killing me right now."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell them yet Shino?"

"I'd rather not sensei..."

Kurenai didn't look happy about that but chose not to press the issue.

"Well regardless of what you three just went through. You all passed" Kurenai said beaming, "Now, you are officially genin under my supervision. Congratulations!"

"Yeah well, I'd probably be happier if I didn't feel like shit right now." Naruto grumbled as he as he rubbed all of his clotting wounds.

At least now he'd be able to leave the village for once. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With Hinata severely hurt from the test and medics only able to do so much, most of Naruto's great plans had to be delayed. Training was dull to say the least, with Kurenai giving them more basic training than anything else save for the occasional spar but with Shino not using whatever he did in the caves and Naruto not using clones, it was a pretty dull fight. Naruto and Shino were both pretty much in the bottom in terms of hand-to-hand combat, so often times it merely came to Naruto and Shino just smashing heads until Naruto won.

"Well, this sucks." Naruto said sitting down on a log. Looking up at the cloudy rainless sky, Naruto exhaled. The wind was really strong right now, causing Naruto's clothes to make a loud ruffling sound almost constantly. He looked into the trees trying to find his elusive teacher who was often watching, but not seen. Nothing. Shino was standing on the opposite of clearing now apparently resting with hardly a wrinkle in his clothing. That guys was always so difficult to work with Naruto thought. He avoided talking to him a lot and he even left him hanging when he asked for a high five. Not exactly the most friendly sort of guy around. Turning around, Naruto decided to watch Hinata, who was now more or less training at full strength.

Her legs and arms had mostly healed leaving only reddish areas now but sparing was still difficult seeing as the gentlefist was prone to causing severe long-term internal damage resulting in her never using it on them and opting for the basic techniques which she also proved to be as bad at as they were. So instead, she was practicing on a large training post with a map of the human body taped on it chaining together attacks to hammer away at it.

Getting back up Naruto, tapped her shoulder, "Hey."

Jumping back, Hinata blushed red as she saw his face fidgeting as she tried to regain her composure. Naruto wondered how much longer he'd have to deal with this.

"Hinata, can I see your hands?" Naruto asked already reaching for them.

Hinata barely nodded as she began to hyperventilate. Grabbing them, Naruto checked her palms. They were already starting to blister from hitting the tree.

"Hinata, I'm not really sure this is the best way." Naruto began, "I mean, shouldn't you use your fists or something? I know that you want to hit harder after those ants but, I'm not sure this is the right method to go about it. Doesn't your dad have something to deal with guys resistant to your Gentle Fist?"

Hinata looked away. Her father probably did, but it was likely a main branch secret that he wouldn't divulge given how he didn't want her as heir.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, "It's OK if your dad doesn't know anything because that just means you can discover something to use!"

Naruto smile warmly at her at her which helped sooth her a little and caused her heart to flutter. She was so happy to have Naruto on her team.

"Right Shino?" Naruto shouted turning his head to around to see him.

"Hm" Shino uttered barely loud enough to hear.

"Is that a yes or a no Shino? It's not some difficult question dammit!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"It's fine Naruto. I know he meant 'yes'." Hinata said trying to calm Naruto down who then huffed and turned away. That guy was a massive wet blanket.

* * *

><p>Kurenai meanwhile, had been watching from the trees. It had been almost a week since the team had passed her test and Kurenai honestly still wasn't sure how best to teach them. It was her first team ever and honestly, her compatriots were utterly useless in these matters. Kakashi pretty much didn't give a crap about the affairs of his students often shirking his responsibilities for reading his "literature" so he was out and Asuma had Ino to bully her lazy teammates into obedience. Nothing like that was going to happen here with this team. Hinata was still recovering despite what she said about herself so Kurenai wasn't going to assign all three of them any missions aside minor chores yet so this might be the best time for her to get Shino and Naruto to bond she thought.<p>

"Naruto, Shino" She called to them appearing on the training floor, gesturing them to come over, "I want you guys to do something for me."

"Not another 'mission'!" Naruto groaned, "Can't we just wait until Hinata is healed so we can do something cool?"

"Don't worry" Kurenai said motioning for them to calm down, "The client this time is me. I want you to get a plant for me."

"What plant would this be?" Shino asked with suspicion.

"It's something called swamproot." Kurenai started taking out a book, "It can be ground into a pulp for wounds and I've run low so I'm going to send you two to get some for future missions. There shouldn't be anything there you can't handle."

"So you and Hinata aren't coming?" Naruto asked having a bad feeling.

"No, I'm going to help her with her gentlefist while you're gone. Now here's a picture." Kurenai said flipping to the correct page in her book to reveal a simple drawing.

The plant in question was yellow with thick thorns running along it's stem and no real leaves on it with a single small white balloon-like seedpod on top. The plant also possessed large bulging roots likely the reason for it's name. It looked like it'd be hard to spot.

"So do you guys know where to go?"

"I know where it is but I've never explored it." Naruto said raising his hand, "It's pretty far south but we should be back before noon I think."

"I'm giving you until sunset."

Naruto knew that wasn't good a sign. He was kind of hoping he could relax today too.

"And you Shino?"

"I've never been there."

"OK, so is there anything else you want to ask?"

"No sensei."

"Then dismissed." She said as she watched them then sprint away.

"W-w-will they be okay?" Hinata said shyly as she approached Kurenai.

"They'll be fine... But not _that_ fine." Kurenai said grinning at the last part.

Hinata prayed for their safe return.

* * *

><p>As the two proceeded south, much of the surroundings began to change. The thick forests began to thin before disappearing almost entirely leaving nothing but soft wet mud that their feet sank into with each step.<p>

"Damnit!" Naruto said as his feet made sloshing sounds, "Why couldn't anyone have been selling boots?"

Naruto looked over at Shino who was as usual having an easy time. What the hell was his secret?

Naruto sighed. Nothing ever riled that guy up. Naruto wished Hinata was here to complain to. Up ahead was a single oak tree that had somehow endured this muddy area. That meant that they should be near the swamps soon. He had remembered seeing them once, just the edge of it, before deciding to turn east. Thinking back, Naruto wondered if he would have been more successful if he went in it that day.

"Shino we should probably rest here" Naruto said as jumped onto one of the boughs to learn on the trunk.

Shino nodded before jumping up on the opposite branch facing his back to Naruto's.

"So Shino, how the heck are you so... Y'know?" Naruto said unable to think of a proper word for it, "I mean... I don't remember you scoring all that high in the academy."

"I never used my skills at the academy."  
>"Not once?" Naruto asked incredulously, "Wow, if I had those skills I would have put that snot-nosed Uchiha in his place. Not that I blame you of course. If Sakura and Ino ever figured it out, everyone from here to the Stone country would know about it.<p>

Naruto waited for Shino to say something else but he was silent.

So, did you ever reveal your secret to anyone?"

"Once... it did not end well."

"But... Kurenai seems to know so it can't be that bad."

"Almost all the adults know but are not allowed to tell their kids yet... something you must understand as most adults outright hate you."

"So..." Naruto said turning to look at him, "It's that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Oh... How much do you know then Shino?"

"It has something to do with you're heal factor." Shino stated simply.

"Really? That's all you know?"

"I've chosen not to investigate or ask anyone about it."

"That's pretty big of you Shino." Naruto said surprised by his answer.

"Not really. You could have easily spied or asked someone about me as well but you haven't. I'm just doing the same."

"I guess... but I still wanna know!"

"Perhaps in time."

"But, Shino, Hinata might find out one day without even trying." Naruto said thinking back, "I mean, she was able to somewhat see something in your body as it is. Eventually she might get skilled enough where just activating it will tell her."

"Probably. But given Hinata's shy nature, I want to delay that as much as possible. She's very delicate and might not take it well."

"I don't think she's the type to judge."

"No? Then why do you not tell her your secret then?"

Naruto didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

><p>After their rest, they quickly reached the edge of the swamps but even here there was still a forest. Gnarled and rough, these trees had huge bunches of roots that put the rest of the tree several meters off the ground. The tops of trees were mostly barren revealing thin weak branches that broke off occasionally in the wind although some had small leaves and buds so they weren't dead yet.<p>

Taking a step Naruto fell almost to his knee in mud. The stetch was horrible he thought as he forced another step with a ugly sucking sound. Shino seemed to be having the same trouble though he beared it much better.

"Damn, are we standing in mud or shit?" Naruto said as he took another painful step, "Let's get to one of those tree."

Naruto tried to jump for it but the mud was like glue and he only made it a few feet splashing mud all over himself. He'd better just try walking. Finally reaching, the base, he pulled himself up with his hands climbing up the roots until finally reaching the main trunk. Panting, Naruto waited a few seconds before trying to stand up and help Shino who was actually still in the mud. After the both of them were up, Naruto finally surveyed his surroundings. Most of the ground really was completely flat and empty although there were the occasional small tracks he could make out. The trees themselves however, were teeming with plantlife.

Some were obviously parasites digging there tendrils into the bark to feed but others seemed to just use it as a place to stay above floods. They were strange plants Naruto had seen rarely seen only from the occasional herbalist. A lot of them were carnivorous, with one looking like a palm sized bear trap to trap the huge bugs and the occasional squirrel that came around it. Others seemed to be like pitchers that gave a distinctly sweet scent when Naruto bent down to take a whiff and as he went further there we even more plants with long sticky tendrils to wave in air even without wind acting as hands grabbing for a meal. Naruto swatted his neck. It was a horsefly the size of his thumb.

Continuing to scan the trees for the plant that they needed, Naruto cursed. They'd probably need to go in deeper. Not a pleasant notion.

"How you holding up Shino?" Naruto said swatting the air with a scowl on his face.

"I... I will be fine."

"Something wrong Shino?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright then."  
>Jumping from tree to tree, the continued onward, the forest growing denser and the water level rising. Falling in would probably prove difficult to get out again. Pirahnas soon appeared next swimming in between the roots looking up and occasionally jumping up to try and bite them. The density also had the effect of making the weather even more humid and hot with Naruto finally stopping to take off his long sleeved shirt to reveal a black tee underneath.<p>

"You see anything?" Naruto asked wiping some sweat way before tying his orange shirt around his waist.

"No..."

"I think we have to go deeper. Man this is bad, we should have started marking the trees before we came in. Hopefully it's not too late." Naruto said taking a kunai to slash an 'X' on a tree.

"You don't need to." Shino interjected, "I have that taken care of."

Naruto sighed in relief. Looking around, he could see nothing but trees and the open sky. How long had they been traveling anyway? Even as he climbed higher up, Naruto could only see trees around them.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!"

Naruto turned his head around. It was a huge bird, the kind that was said to carry away and eat children in poorer villages and it was coming straight at him. Each scaly orange claw was big enough to carry Naruto by itself and it's large black wings were the size of small house giving Naruto precious few seconds to jump back down before it mowed the top branches clean off.

"I don't think we should poke our head back up there anytime soon." Naruto said to Shino panting as he felt the adrenaline course through his veins.

"I wonder what that creature eats." Shino said.

Then as if on cue, something else appeared causing Naruto's jaw to drop. Crashing through the trees was a salamander as long as a full grown crocodile. Sporting red and green colors, it opened it's large toothless draw stretching them out so that it could swallow them whole.

"Careful!" Shino shouted for the first time Naruto had known him, "It's poisonous."

"Shino do your thing!" Naruto said trying to throw a kunai which bounced harmlessly off falling into the water below.

"It won't work. It's skin is covered in poisonous mucus."

"Shit! What do you think then?" Naruto said backing up, "Trap it somehow?"

"Run."

"Run?"

"Run!"

Bolting off, Naruto and Shino weaved through the trees. At the very least it wasn't too fast in these woods as the quickly lost it in the thicket.

"Don't rest easy..." Shino stated cryptically, "It was tracking us by our smell. It'll keep chasing us here until we get to dry land or get eaten by something else."

"Great. Anything else that your abilities aren't going to work well on here?"

"There will likely be a lot of things resistant given how so much of the fauna is poisonous and large."

The breaking of the branches indicated it was time to run again. Naruto hoped Shino meant it when he said he had getting back taken care of. The loud noises were drawing in even more problems for the pair. Smaller, but much faster problems.

Baboons. Blue faced, red assed, baboons with matted gray hair and canines as long as Naruto's fingers barreling through the trees howling at the two as they throw sticks much less pleasant things at the two. Damn monkeys, Naruto hated them even more than bugs.

"We can't fight like this Shino!" Naruto screamed blocking a large chunk of hard wood from his head leaving a bruise on his hand, "We should head to the treetops!"

"But what about the bird?"

"We have a choice!" Naruto said already starting to ascend up the trees.

The monkeys grunted and howled up them as they stood on the highest branches that could carry them but dared not follow.

"That's the bird." Shino said pointing it out as it was coming at them.

"Alright, bring it down!" Naruto said steadying himself on swaying branches.

As it drew closer Naruto jumped to meet it summoning eight shadow clones with him as they all collided with the bird with some instantly being destroyed by it's sharp claws and beak. The real Naruto however managed to escape with just a light gash on his side as he tackled it in the neck along with his remaining clones forcing it to swerve crashing through the top branches painfully ripping apart Naruto's remaining clones before finally getting the chance to reascend. Naruto hung on however, as he dug his kunai into it's neck quickly forming small well of almost black blood gushing out. The bird, however, barely seemed to mind. Making a barrel roll, Naruto hung on to it's feather for dear life as he looked around his eyes widening a bit. It was actually rather stunning from up there, as Naruto saw plentiful rivers cutting swathes through the trees and he might have seen some boats in the distant if he wasn't scared for his life. Gathering up energy for another burst, Naruto only summoned two clones this time. The added weight however was still enough to cause it to descend with the new Naruto's piercing its hide with their own kunai. The bird flung its neck back trying desperately to throw Naruto off but clung onward digging his nails into the bird's skin in the process. Naruto then slashed it across, splashing blood all other Naruto's face and finally, the bird came tumbling down wrecking a bunch of trees in the process. When he was finally shaking himself off and checking his new cuts and bruises from the all the branches Shino was already coming for him.

"Thanks" Naruto said grabbing an outstretched hand, "So I guess your thing requires contact?"

"No, but my technique is mainly against shinobi and it doesn't really work on big things that fly. But that was reckless of you."

"Yep!" Naruto said grinning as he started catching his breath, "But at least we scared away those stupid monkeys. Oh, by the way, I think I saw some people on a river not that far from here. We might be able to ask for help."

"Very well. Lead on."

Making their way west, the two eventually reached the river that Naruto saw. It was pretty slow moving, as indicated by the leaves that drifted along like small boats. Naruto was tempted to dive in thanks to this heat but damn those piranhas. He stared at the water for a while looking at it thinking. Water... wait, water?

As Naruto was thinking however, the boat started turning around the bend and before Naruto could say anything, Shino grabbed his collar to pull him back into cover.

"quiet." Shino said lifting up his index finger to his mouth.

Looking at the boat, Naruto soon understood why Shino did that. They were slavers. Filthy men in rags, they were armed with iron spears and swords as they floated down towards them with a lump of blue and white cloth at the helm.

"They don't look friendly..." Shino muttered.

"They're slavers." Naruto whispered into Shino's ear.

Shino nodded, "This I should be able to handle. Please close your eyes."

Naruto shook his head in exasperation but complied as he turned his back to him. He head a lot motion and the air shift but otherwise, it didn't seem like much was happening. Then he heard cracking. That couldn't be Shino's skill.

"Shino..." Naruto whispered trying to find him with his eyes still closed.

"Not now."

The crunching was getting louder. That sound was too familiar. Finally opening his eyes, Naruto saw it again. That horrible salamander and this time... it brought a friend.

Naruto grabbed Shino's shoulder and wrenched him around just in time to see them charge. Jumping up, one of the salamander dove headlong into the water right in front of the boat to the surprise of the slavers who immediately started attacking it shouting all sorts of gibberish. That still left the one in front of them.

"What are we going to do Shino? If we run those slavers might get away but if we fight they'll hear us." Naruto said trying to keep his voice down.

"Don't worry, it's already too late for them."

"Alright, then, let's take em." Naruto said jumping up to kick.

As he brought his foot down however, he found it was like gelatin. Smooth and squishy, Naruto's foot slid off to it's side putting Naruto right in front of it for it to chomp at Naruto's arm and try and slurp him up like a noodle.

"Let go!" Naruto shouted desperately as he tried stabbing it with his kunai.

It was like some super rubber though, with each stab simply sliding off. Up close, Naruto realized it didn't even have eyes to aim for as he tried to get away from it's sucking mouth. Shino was also trying hard nearby finally stomping on one it's toes harshly forcing the salamander to spit his arm out. This however meant another problem. The cuts on his arm hadn't healed yet and now it was soaked in poisoned spit. As Naruto checked his arm, he wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline or the possible poison causing it to feel numb. Naruto hoped his healing could cover this.

The salamander was still alive and well as this happened, now training it's head on Shino who gave a hard kick squarely to it's lower jaw. It shook it's head in confusion slightly before quickly ramming itself into Shino stomach. As it backed up, Shino fell to his knees gasping for air unable to see it turn around and its tail at him sending Shino into a tree.

Naruto then lunged at it jumping on its back wrapping his arms around its neck to try and strangle it but his grip was horrible. With just an arch of it's back Naruto was suddenly on the ground wheezing as it put a huge foot on him opening it's mouth dripping more toxic saliva on his face. Desperate Naruto quickly punched into it's throat as it bit down like before. This time, however, it wasn't going to give Naruto a chance to resist.

Lifting Naruto's entire body into the air, it smashed Naruto into a trunk headfirst making Naruto see spots as it then it down brought him down squarely on his back making Naruto groan. His vision was growing more and more blurry and he didn't even feel the impact with numbness spreading to his entire body. Then, the salamander stopped.

First quivering, it let go of Naruto and then started shaking it's head rapidly. Retching, the creature let loose a plume of smoke from it's mouth. Naruto managed a grin at this. Flinging it's head back and forth it coughed and spasmed, the smoke expanding quickly causing it's stomach to bulge. Finally, it let out one final cough before collapsing smoke still leaking out of it's mouth. Now it was as Naruto was seeing underwater, barely making out Shino coming for him. Turning a little, Naruto watched a blot that must have been the slavers who were now being engulfed by some black cloud. Naruto couldn't make sense of it.

Shino was now standing over him, worry indicated by the crease for forehead.

"Borrowed... it from Hinata." Naruto forced out, "Remind me... to thank..."

Then all was black.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned weakly. The soreness indicated he was alive at least.<p>

"You really do have an amazing heal factor to have regained consciousness so quickly."

"How," Naruto said trying to think of the right words, "long... was I out?"

"Five hours give or take."

"Where?"

"Still here. It was too dangerous to move you in your condition."

"... How?"

"I was able to save you in time with an antidote."

"You... antidote?"

"Yes."

"...Wow... Thingies?"

"Dead, both dead. You managed to suffocate the one after us and the slavers handled the other by spearing it's mouth."

"...Slave?"

"I tied their arms tight and let them go. They _might _survive to reach a settlement to face appropriate punishment. As for the slave, it's a girl and she's resting from her ordeal."

Naruto nodded. Trying to force himself up, Shino immediately pressed him back down.

"...Sunset... dangerous here" Naruto protested weakly.

"We will likely be late yes, but we'll be fine. The salamander's blood seems to be a very strong repellent. Even the mosquitoes aren't coming near here. Now rest, you should be able to walk in another two hours."

Naruto tried to scowl but was too weak as he laid back down to close his eyes. Resting a dreamless sleep, Naruto awoke again this time able to stand weakly on his feet with Shino's help.

"Were you able to find the plant?" Naruto asked.

"No, my search was quite thorough and I found nothing like it."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that plant all this time. Do you remember it? It had really thick roots."

Shino nodded.

"There's no way something with those kind of roots... could be growing on trees."

"What are you saying?"

Naruto responding by looking at the murky, brown water below. The piranhas had been scattered by the salamander carcass still bleeding out giving it a more maroon color.

Shino's eyebrow rose in realization.

"That's right... we were so stupid not to have realized it sooner... it's a waterweed. And now, one of us can get it with the piranhas gone. Just so you know, I can't swim." Naruto said forcing a smile on his face at the last part.

Shino nodded as he rested Naruto against a trunk before lowering himself into the river with his hands clutching the thick tree roots to anchor himself. Surfacing almost a full minute later, Shino flung his wet hair back and lifted one hand with the precious roots glistening wet in it gently wrapped in it. Coming back up, Shino walked up to Naruto and lowered his collar showing a small grin. Naruto tried his best to grin back.

Helping Naruto into the boat the slavers had used, Naruto plopped down with a groan. They should at least be able to get back to nice dry land with this thing. The girl soon sat behind him, her face obscured by matted and dirty hair and her clothes ripped and covered in dirt and blood. Naruto decided to wait before asking about her. Finally Shino arrived hefting large pieces of salamander flesh for repellent placing it in front before getting on himself and pushing of the trees to set course. As Naruto stared at the sun just touching the horizon Naruto could only really think of one more thing before dozing off again: His teacher was one heinous bitch.

Reviews always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Whatever Shino did to detoxify that poison was extremely effective. By the next day, Naruto was as good as new and he was ready to tackle whatever it had in store for him. As for that girl, she had been taken by Shino and Kurenai into custody thus leaving Naruto with nothing to do but talk to Hinata as they ate lunch at Ichiraku.

"S-s-so who was that girl?" Hinata asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"A slave." Naruto said thinking, "Her clothes were pretty nice though so obviously not a peasant."

"B-b-but, what was she doing there?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"Why... why would she be in the Fire Country? Isn't slavery illegal?"

"Hinata..." Naruto said shaking his head with his arms crossed, "Our country is huge and filled with dense forests. How exactly could the daimyo keep such an area safe?"

"W-w-wouldn't we be enough?"

Naruto chuckled, "How much money could this woman have? Even if she was noble, her parents would barely be able to hire a team of genin for such a long tracking mission. We don't serve our country for free Hinata and we don't even serve our own country exclusively. To be frank, the Hokage doesn't give a shit about what happens outside of these walls.."

Hinata held in a gasp as she heard that last part. She never knew anyone who would even think those words, let alone say them out loud.

"But you know?" Naruto continued not noticing her shock, "One thing that's been bothering me is that the slavers only took a single girl. She must be quite valuable... unless everyone else died in the trip."

"What... would they have done to her?"

"Eh," Naruto said shrugging, "I'm betting that she caught someone's eye and that person just hired some people to get her and force her into a marriage."

"Just... just like that?" Hinata said not believing what she was hearing.

Naruto shrugged, "Slavers are cheaper than shinobi. And if she's taken into another country or even just another province, what can her family do? She'll get married... or else."

Hinata's eyes grew downcast. That last part she understood very clearly thanks to her father's lectures.

"T-t-then... what happens now?"

"We should find out soon, but it doesn't look good for her."

* * *

><p>And indeed, several hours later, a messenger arrived telling them to go to the Hokage's office. As the came through the double doors, Naruto found the Hokage sitting in his massive desk awaiting them along with Kurenai, Shino and the girl. Now looking much cleaner, her black hair was swept back revealing one blackened eye and one normal green one along with a broken nose which would not heal correctly without help. A pity really. Slavers never were careful with their merchandise though Naruto thought as he rubbed his neck. Her skin was also burned horrifically, with her arms and legs peeling much to the woman's embarrassment as she tried to cover them as best she could with her new gray robe.<p>

"This girl's name is Ami." The Hokage began, "She says she comes from the River Country."

"So, what's going to happen to her?" Naruto asked already predicting the answer.

"For now, she will stay in the village for her our safety."

"Wait! My lord!" The woman said turning to face him, "I... I have to go home to my father immediately! He must be so worried right now and he needs me to take care of him."

Clapping her hands together to beg, she looked desperate and knowing some of the dangers of the road, Naruto couldn't blame her.

"My apologies." The Hokage said leaning back and putting his fingers together in a point, "But we don't have the resources to take you such a long distance."

"Then I'll go." Naruto said stepping forward, "Not like I'm doing anything important here anyway."

The Hokage smacked his lips, "No, it's too dangerous."

"I am a shinobi now you stupid, old coward. You _can't_ keep me here forever." Naruto said through baring his fangs at him.

Kurenai was about to admonish him but the Hokage gestured for her to remain silent as the two engaged in a staring contest that seemed to go on forever until finally someone else spoke up.

"I would also like to escort her home if possible Hokage. It is our responsibility now to see this through."

Naruto's eyes shifted briefly to Shino, glad inside to see him backing him up, "See?"

The Hokage exhaled through his nose, "And what about you Hinata?"

"I, I a-a-am willing to go Hokage." Hinata said barely above a whisper as she looked at Naruto for reassurance.

"M-hm. Then Kurenai, would you be willing to take them on this mission?"

Kurenai, amazed that the Hokage was even considering this after Naruto had acted so rudely only nodded.

The Hokage sighed, "Very well. How soon will you all be able to leave Kurenai?"

"Tommorow at earliest Hokage." Kurenai said bowing her head.

"I see. Then you are dismissed."

As the team slowly filed out with the girl grabbing Shino arm, the Hokage raised a hand motioning to stop, "Kurenai, you stay."

Kurenai turned around telling her students to go home and prepare before closing the door after them.

"What is it Hokage?"

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret." The Hokage said closing his eyes and massaging his temples, "Naruto is not happy in this village."

"Well, I wouldn't say he's unhappy, just... confined here Hokage." Kurenai said not sure if the Hokage's assessment was correct.

"You don't understand. Naruto is and has been miserable in this village for a long time." Hokage said shaking his head, "You know, he used to call me, 'the Hokage' like everyone else? I obviously did not live up to his expectations."

Taking out a folder, the Hokage reached out to hand it to her. As she read it, her face grew somber.

"Naruto has suffered an unbelievable amount. He has been beaten countless times, been insulted and slighted at every turn and I watched it all happen. I'd thought that with the threat of war looming that it couldn't be avoided so... I yielded to the demands of those who wished him harm. But those are merely excuses; it doesn't change anything."

The Hokage sighed with a forlorn look out the window before continuing.

"He has, from the age of six to ten, made a total of 17 attempts to escape the village. Obviously, being what he is, I have brought him back each time but... it has had consequences..."

"But Hokage, how does no one know?"

"A few do, but it's a class S secret. If the village ever found out that _that_ boy hated living here, I don't know what sort of chaos it might unleash. Fortunately, he hasn't made any new attempts but he may be biding his time to learn. Still, even if he has given up, if he leaves the village and sees villages that treat him kindly... he might not want to come back... Kurenai, you are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Hinata wished she hadn't said that. Well, not really. She would still say it given the choice, but that didn't make what was going to happen next any more pleasant. Her father's study was cold as always and he was standing looking out the window when she entered.<p>

"F-father?" She said doing her best the smooth some wrinkles on her shirt.

Her father did not turn around.

"I-I will be going to the River Country tomorrow." Hinata forced out silently cursing her inability to stop stuttering at the moment.

Not hearing anything from her father, Hinata got ready to leave.

Stick with the Aburame and Yuhi." He suddenly said, "You will be representing the Hyuga clan and if others see your weakness, it will harm our reputation severely."

Hinata closed the door after her. She should visit two other places. First was her sister's room.

Her sister, Hanabi was born gifted, possibly the mostly gifted Hyuga of this age. She knew it too. Her father, aside from training her, had done little to rein in her rampant behavior. Recently, she had beaten a boy who, as she said, "was asking for it." and her entire class now refused to spar with her after she brutally crushed another girl with her gentle fist.

She knocked on the wall next to her sliding door, "Hanabi? Are you there?"

"What do you want?" came a small reply.

"I'm going to go away soon. May I come in?"

"I guess."

Hinata slid the door open before coming in. Hanabi was sitting on her desk right now, probably working on some homework or something. It was amazing how much she was like her father, her hair exactly like his except being a browner shade, and she already had his brooding face despite being no more than six. So much had changed since she was a small, crying baby in Hinata's arms.

"I'm going with my team to the River Country tomorrow, will you be alright on your own?" Hinata said placing a hand a gently on Hanabi's left shoulder.

Hanabi shrugged it off though brusquely, "I'll be fine."

"Just make sure to eat three meals a day, alright? Sometimes you forget during training and also, try to get along with your classmates more, I'm sure if you talk to them then-"

"I'll be _fine._ Father will be here."

"Maybe, but just make sure to-"

"I don't need your advice!" Hanabi said finally turning around on her seat, "I'm already stronger than you, I can take care of myself."

Crossing her arms, Hanabi eyes sporting a piercing a glare. Hinata couldn't think of anything more to say that could be of use. Exiting, she slid the door behind her. If only she was stronger, than maybe she could do something to help her.

This left only one other place to go. It was a full moon tonight so she didn't need a flashlight when she went into the inner courtyard. It was a graveyard for those of the Hyuga who were not shinobi and thus, not given the burial at the Konoha memorial.

Stopping at the newest one, she bent down to gaze at it. It was the grave of her mother.

Her mother had died when she was only Hanabi's age giving birth to her sister. She remembered that day, when she went in to the hospital with a huge belly and Hinata went in to see her hours later. She looked tired, as pale as Hinata herself even though she was normally much tanner holding a small baby in her arms. She told Hinata that she was going away, that she had to watch over her father and new sister, that it was now her responsibility. At the time, she didn't understand, she thought she was going on a trip like her father did on his missions but that wasn't it at all. She was dying and she had entrusted Hinata with that task but she just wasn't strong enough. Her father changed from a easy-going man to what he was now, her sister grew into what she is and Hinata just couldn't do anything about it.

"Mom..." Hinata said crouching to look at her tombstone, "Why did you have to leave? I can't... I can't do this alone."

There were many emotions when it came to her mother. At times, it was simple loneliness and sorrow for the one she lost. Of the person who sang songs to her as before she slept, who gave her kisses before she went to class and the one who always told her that she could do anything.

But then there were times like now, where there a smoldering frustration, even maybe anger with mother. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, that it couldn't be avoided, but still, how could she leave them? How could she just leave Hinata with this, this crumbling family? This, self-_loathing_ that Hinata felt each day for disappointing her and failing her mother's last wishes? Hinata regretted such thoughts formed, but still, they continued to fester in her like a coal in the pit of her stomach.

The worst of all however, was a new feeling: apathy. She just, didn't care. She didn't care that her mother died or about Hanabi anymore, that she should just leave her alone and do whatever she wanted like she demanded so regularly now. As for her father, the only thing she really felt with him now was fear. She would feel hollow, like nothing mattered anymore, that nothing would change. But then she would see Naruto. His hope, his drive, it made her feel warmth around him, his passion infectious at times, giving her hope to hold on, to see the sunset on another day. He always fought fearlessly, always with the assurance of a better tomorrow, and now he was dragging her outside of Konoha for the first time in her life. She could not have asked for a better person to be with.

"I'm going away soon." Hinata whispered, "Please watch over everyone while I'm gone."

Dusting herself off, Hinata went back inside. There was no helping it for now.

* * *

><p>Naruto had a lot to pack and it was already past sunrise. He had wanted to buy a few things on the road so Naruto had to carry everything he would need or risk starving. Going over his list for the sixth time, Naruto was finally confident he had everything he'd need and start celebrating inside his head. So many times he tried, and so many times he failed, never even close to getting out of the country and yet now, he was heading into the River country. Forcibly stuffing in some pots and some more provisions, Naruto was finally ready to get to the gate.<p>

The gates of Konoha were made of reinforced concrete, stretching high into the sky almost as tall as the Hokage's own tower which could just barely be seen over them from a distance. In additon, towers with reddish roofs dotted the walls occasionally, manned by shinobi constantly looking outward and inward for threats. The gates at which the team met now was the only one into the village. Huge beyond any logical sense, it had the words "Konoha" printed on it in dark red paint and was now open into the vast wilderness and the winding path.

Ami was here also, probably picked up by Shino as she wrapped her arms around his looking unsure of herself. Shino took it all in stride though, even saying that it would be fine to her. As for Hinata, she was here as well, forgoing her usual outfit for a lavender cloak and a regular white t-shirt and pants underneath.

"New outfit?" Naruto said looking her up and down.

"Uhmm... Yes. I thought this would be better where we were going." Hinata said shyly poking her index fingers together again.

"Looks nice on you." Naruto said extending the complement with a smile.

Hinata blushed however and stuttered profusely. She sure was reserved Naruto thought.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you also..." Hinata said blood red now.

"Oh yeah, I've changed my outfit too."

Naruto was now sporting just a black tee and orange shorts crudely cut from his longer pants, "It's gonna be really hot once we leave these forests for the River Country. Speaking of which, you think Shino knows? I mean..."

Naruto turned to look at him, the only one still wearing his original clothes, "Yeah... he's gonna be fucked if he goes there."

"I... I was thinking of asking him but..."

"Don't worry, I got this." Naruto said putting hand up to stop her, "Shino! Do you have any clue where the fuck you're going! There's no trees there! No shade! Go and change into something better before we have to haul your ass for heat stroke."

"I will be fine."

"Um... No you won't! The temperatures around there are supposed to be over 100 degrees!" Naruto said, "You're gonna roast like an egg."

"Leave him alone! Shino can do what he wants and he's more than strong enough to withstand the heat."

That was coming from Ami, who was now flinging dagger at him with her eyes.

Fuck, nobody ever listens to me Naruto thought, And people say I'm dull.

Throwing his hands in the air, Naruto decided to give up, "Then don't blame me when you get screwed by the sun!"

Kurenai arrived soon after also in her usual attire sporting a bag of her own. She was also carrying some paper in her right hand.

"So, while we're on the road, I want you all to continue your training. Shino, did your father already give you some new scrolls with things to learn?"

Shino nodded.

"And Hinata, we will continue the chakra control exercises we were working on yesterday."

Well that sounded dull Naruto thought. That meant that the paper must be for him then.

"Naruto I want you to put your chakra into this piece of paper." Kurenai said giving him a strip of rough beige paper.

Doing as he instructed, he was shocked to see it split in two before his very eyes. Naruto looked at Kurenai wide-eyed for an answer.

"That was to learn what element you had so that we can start getting you used to working with it. Now here."

Kurenai handed him a small scroll.

Opening it up, Naruto read the title, "Wind release: Great breakthrough?"

Kurenai nodded, "It's a pretty simple jutsu to learn but one that is used even by Jonin. Try to learn it when we break camp at night."

Naruto absentmindedly nodded as his eyes scanned the contents. "Are we ready to go then?"

"Yes, so first we're going to head to my boat then-" Shino began.

"What, what?" Naruto said needing a double-take as he lifted his eyes away from the paper, "Are you talking about the boat those slavers had?"

"Yes."

"Why do you get the damned boat!"

"Because," Kurenai interjected, "Shino was the one to make the mission report and hand it in to the Hokage."

"Yeah, cause I was poisoned and half-dead! What... Argh! … Fine! Be that way." Naruto said closing his eyes to try and hold in the anger.

He didn't really want to have a fight on the road especially on his first trip outside of the Fire Country.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Shino continued, "We'll take the boat and ride downriver until it reaches the border where it gets treacherous and goes completely south and then we can walk the rest of the way to her hometown called Kempa which is-"  
>"A major trade city located by the sea I know." Naruto said filling in for him, "It's basically in the center of the country in terms of east and west so yeah, the trip'll take maybe six days to get there if we can take the boat to the border."<p>

Everyone was staring at him now.

"What? I know people. So are we going or not?"

* * *

><p>As the two left the gates, Hinata was feeling envious. Walking on the dirt path, Hinata watched as Naruto anxiously asked Ami question after question about her home eyes brimming with excitement. Ami on the other hand, did not seem enthused by Naruto's antics.<p>

"So what's it like?"

"Not too different from here."

"Really, but it's a trade town. I've heard that they have ships bigger than mansions out their and sails like giant white clouds and that when all the ships are together, it'll look like a low fog in the sun is approaching."

"I guess..."

"And the sea, is it true that the first time you go there, the smell of salt literally burns your nose hairs off?"

"I don't think so." She said finally growing exasperated.

"And what about these fish so big that in order to prevent themselves from growing any bigger, they become like a popped baloon to let out air like a... a geyser or something?"

"Those would be whale."

Naruto gasped, "So it's true!"

She sighed, "Yes."

"And what about farms? I've heard that you have fields of them with fruit all around so it looks like a rainbow everywhere you look?"

"I don't know... maybe?"

"Naruto..." Shino finally spoke up, "I don't think she's interested in talking after all that's happened."

"Yeah, but..." Naruto started before looking at her.

Sighing in defeat he finally trudged back to the front of the group next to Hinata.

"It's not fair." Naruto said pouting, "I was the one who stood up for her and anything."

"D-d-don't take it personally Naruto." Hinata said trying to comfort him, "It's not that she hates you it's just..."

"Yeah yeah, she's had a trying ordeal I know."

"Uhm... actually Naruto, that's not it." Hinata said putting her fingertips together, "It's more..."

Hinata's eyes trailed to behind them. At this moment, Ami was latched onto Shino and was now rubbing her cheek on his shoulder as she whispered things to Shino earning a nod or a head-shake. Hinata blushed as she looked at them.

"Oh..." Naruto said, "She thinks that she's better off with just Shino protecting her, I get it... Bitch."

"Huh!" Hinata said looking at him, "NO!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Then...?"

"She's..." Hinata said looking at the two again to make sure they or at least Ami, wasn't listening before getting closer to whisper, "She... uhm... you know?"

"Is this some sort of Byakugan thing or is there something I'm missing."

Hinata wanted to smack her forehead. Naruto could be so smart and so stupid at times.

"She... l-l-l-l-l-l-li... likes... likes... S-S-Shino." Hinata said panting at the end as she finally forced it all out.

Naruto bit his lip as he raised one eyebrow. Then he turned around again to look at them.

"Hm... I think I see it. You're really good at this Hinata. But I guess it makes sense given how much girls avoided him at the academy."

Now it was Hinata's turn to be confused, "Girls avoided him?"  
>"Yeah. Do you remember how Iruka would only let us use as many rows as necessary to prevent us from causing trouble in the way back."<p>

"M-hm"

"Well, when we were younger, no one sat next to me. Back then there was enough seats still so that whatever happened, people could sit elsewhere and they did. But!" Naruto said holding a finger up, "Then we fused classes as a lot of students quit and then we met Shino for the first time ever."

"Uh huh." Hinata said knowing exactly what he talking about.

Those years were some of the most painful to her mentally. Always, Naruto sat alone and each day, she desperately wanted to take one of those seats but she always chickened out. That seat next to Naruto may as well have been on the sun to her given how each time, her body would heat up and her mind would go haywire. Even now she regretted never mustering the courage.

"Well, a while after that, girls began sitting next to me. It was very, very weird." Naruto said nodding to himself, "I thought at first, that the girls liked me or something but I realized that it was often different girls and that just as often, no girl sat near me and then I finally figured it out. That there was one guy who the girls avoided more. That was Shino. The girls it turned out, would rather sit with me than him and that days when boys chose to sit next to him were also the days that no one sat next to me."

Hinata remembered those days as well, as those days where a girl sat next to him were also the few days she actually fumed in her life.

"Sooooooo yeah, for whatever reason I seem to edge him out. Or rather, he edged me out."

"What do you m-mean Naruto?"

"Well, just... just listening to them talk about Sasuke over and over just drove me insane. And sometimes, Sasuke was on my side of the class, so they'd literally, _literally_ shove my head so that they could get a better view of that asexual bastard. Man, just thinking about it makes me feel so lucky to get you, Hinata and not one of _them_."

Hinata's blush flared up once more as she cupped both cheeks with her hands.

"Oh come on Hinata, that can't be a surprise." Naruto said exasperated, "Can you... Can you even imagine what it'd be like if we got Sakura? Or Ino? We'd never hear the end of how 'great' Sasuke is or how other girls suck or something. Not to mention they're violent tendencies and general uselessness. Kind of sad since they're supposed to be the best and by the way, how did you _not_ flatten them?"

Hinata was flaming hot now pinching her thigh to make sure this wasn't a dream; she never knew Naruto thought that well of her, "I d-don't... uhm"

"Hinata... you're pretty tough." Naruto stated, "Plus, you're about a million times more focused than those other girls and you know, all the boys wanted you on their team. Seriously, even Shikamaru was _praying_ for 'the not troublesome girl' as he put it. You need more confidence in yourself."  
>Hinata was practically short circuiting.<p>

"You okay Hinata?" Naruto asked putting a hand on her forehead, "You don't feel so good. Well, the boat's not that far from here so hang in there."

* * *

><p>After about five minutes, they reached the brown slow-moving river with Shino's boat tied to a tree which was nice because Hinata was steaming like a kettle left on the fire too long.<p>

"Hinata?" Naruto said waving a hand in front of her, "Uhm..."

Naruto cupped his hands to get some of the river water and then splashed her face with it.

"Huh!" Hinata said shocked out of her stupor, "What happened?"

"We're here." Naruto said snickering at her wet face, "Now, I'll obviously row one set of oars and uhm..."

Hinata looked back at the Shino and Ami. She was really quite conflicted right this moment as she wasn't sure what to do. On one hand she should row so that Ami could squeeze next to him by the rudder which was the widest part of the boat. On the other hand, is that the smartest thing? She still didn't know how Shino felt about that woman and his face gave nothing away. And would it even be a good idea if Shino did? They were after all going to drop her off in another country, was it a good idea to let it develop. Thinking still, Naruto reached his own decision.

"Well, Hinata needs energy for her Byakugan so... Shino you should..."

Ami glared at him causing him to pause.

"...steer. Is that okay Hinata?"

Hinata didn't really have much choice at this point so she agreed.

"By the way, Sensei..." Naruto said before trailing off to look around.

They all scanned their surroundings but Kurenai had completely disappeared. Naruto kicked the dirt up. She was always disappearing like that and the worst part was that she was probably still there somewhere.

Naruto shook his head, "Well, all aboard."

Soon, Naruto was rowing with Hinata at the front and Shino by the rudder. As they continued, the trees grew denser, with the long flexible branches of willows touching the water like a long woman's hair and the water began to fill with life, turning green with algae. Schools of fish almost a foot long traveled just beneath the surface in lines to unknown places. Birds chirped in the distance and a woodpecker could just barely be heard hammering away at some wood right out of Naruto's vision. Running his hand through the water for a brief second, Naruto relished the coolness on his skin hot from the work and glaring morning sun on a clear day.

"Hey guys, look! Did you see that? I think it may have been a river dolphin!" Naruto said turning his head back to Hinata who simply nodded in confirmation.

Meanwhile, Ami was trying to talk to Shino which made Naruto roll his eyes. Whispering things into his ear, Shino simply nodded or shook his head causing her to titter a little with each response. Naruto really was hoping for a more... not fangirl type of girl to guide. Dang.

The river winded for several hours splitting multiple times with them taking the faster west path each time as the water finally began to turn blue again. Disembarking on a bank of small pebbles, everyone stretched their legs. Taking out some hardtack, Naruto began chomping into it with a loud cracking sound. Ami was still latched onto Shino at this point while she was eating some sort of pastry trying to get Shino to have some who gently refused with his hand. As for Hinata, she was just leaning against tree looking up at the sky contently in a cute sort of way.

"Hey, Hinata, shouldn't you eat something?" Naruto said walking toward her, "We've still got a lot rowing to do."

Hinata shook her head, "I'm fine. I had a soldier pill. D-do you want one."

Naruto remembered those things to be that pill that let you fight for days. Really useful but he wasn't one to accept food from others so he shook his head.

"By the way, sorry for making you paddle but... I didn't exactly want to deal with her angry for a week." Naruto said scratching the back of his head and looking to his side.

"No, I don't mind but... do you... do you think it's a good idea to encourage them?"

"If Shino's happy then does it really matter what we think?" Naruto asked, "Besides, I think we've got more important things to worry about Hinata because I've looked at her and ... have you seen her?"

Hinata looked at Ami once more. She didn't look any different from yesterday to her.

"She's not ugly." Naruto said squinting his eyes, "But, not pretty enough that someone would pay some slavers to take her all this way. She's hiding-"

It was at that moment Naruto shivered. Looking around, Naruto's hair seemed to stand on end as he looked to her to activate her Byakugan. Her eyes widened.

"W-w-w-w-we're-"

"Get the fuck down!"

Cliffhanger! I've tried to improve on this chapter over the past few days so give me some feedback! Reviews always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An arrow whizzed right out from the trees like a snake sailing just over Naruto's head as he impacted on the ground. Rolling to his side, Naruto got to his feet to run for cover. Hiding behind a tree, Naruto looked around but the arrows had already stopped causing Naruto to slam the tree trunk in frustration.

"That was a warning shot!" A deep gruff voice said from the woods, "Now give us your things and we'll let you live!"

Naruto sighed. This wasn't good.

"We'll give you one minute to decide! Your possession... or your lives!"

Quickly and stealthily rejoining the other three by a small grove the three genin discussed what to do.

"So w-what s-should we d-do..." Hinata squeaked.

Naruto scoffed, "Uhh... not interested. We kind need our stuff."

"I also have no intention of surrendering to these ruffians."

Naruto nodded, "What about you Hinata?"

"Huh!? Uh... well... I don't... maybe..."

"Hinata." Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine. Me and Shino will go. You just protect Ami and tell us what we're dealing with."

"B... Bu-"

"It's okay Hinata, they're just thugs, besides, one of us needs to stay with Ami."

Hinata hesitated for a few more seconds as he looked at Naruto's confident grin. Finally acquiescing, Hinata scanned the area before finally finding 18 filthy men clad in animal skins scattered about in the distance. Their hair was mottled and their faces covered with scars, the men carried bows notched with stone arrow and Hinata could tell that they were growing impatient as they shifted about. Relaying this information, Naruto and Shino nodded as they did their best to commit them to memory.

"Alright, let's roll" Naruto said quietly sneaking into the river urging Shino to follow.

Swimming downstream, Naruto and Shino eventually reemerged wet and as they wrung out their clothes, the two discussed what to do.

"We should be able to surprise them from here so, can you find them?" Naurto said shaking like a dog to dry off.

"Yes..." Shino said coolly.

"Alright then, whenever you're ready."

Shino nodded. As they went deeper into the forest, the place became denser with the green, moss-covered branches growing thick enough for both of them to walk along side by side comfortably. Almost no light shown through the trees leaving the two bewildered as they slowed to a walk through all the summer foliage before finally hearing something besides the songs of birds. Moving quietly, the two peaked through to find a group of them. Counting only ten of them though Naruto turned to Shino.

"Hinata said 18" Naruto whispered, "There must be more of them somewhere so let's split up, you take care of them and I'll go find and handle the others."

Shino nodded as he faded in the shadows leaving Naruto alone as he took silent deep breaths to calm himself. Then, he lunged. Weaving through the branches Naruto moved swiftly until finally he was spotted. Throwing a kunai, Naruto hit one of the bandit's hand causing the man to wince and clutch it and before the others could respond, Naruto already summoned 12 clones. The bandits' faces quickly turned to shock as they all flinched save one wearing a brownish red bandanna.

"What are you doing!? FIRE!" The man barked firing an arrow that ripped right through one of the clones

By the time the others were able to notch new arrows though, Naruto and his clones had already closed the distance toppling several of them over to fall to the forest floor below them to crash with a loud thud. As for those left, now ready and angry, those closest drew clubs embedded with sharp black stones before proceeding to attack quickly proving more than a match for Naruto's clones. As the clones were slowly whittled down, Naruto went straight for what must be the leader who was now readying another shot. Getting close, Naruto lunge for him but at that exact moment, two bandits got right in front of him with one swinging a club smashing Naruto's right side. Spinning in the air, Naruto flailed grabbing branches which quickly broke under his weight before finally crashing down onto a bush. Groaning, looked up to see the leader smirking with an arrow pointed straight at him. Barely dodging it by hair, Naruto rolled his feet only to find something sharp pierce his left heel.

Wincing painfully, Naruto quickly lifted his leg up to see the perpetrator: nuts. Shaped like a caltrop with 4 finger-long spikes, the black nut buried itself right into Naruto's foot and as Naruto yanked it out, blood started to soak the bottom of his sandal. As Naruto was doing this, another arrow came down right at him grazing his other leg. Quickly scanning around, Naruto realized the entire area was covered with them with some just barely poking out from beneath the dense mat of leaves. Gritting his teeth, Naruto jumped up to grab a branch to swing off of as he landed on another higher one dodging more arrows before turning. Around him, Naruto's clones had been completely decimated and now, a total of five men were looking right at him with murder in their eyes. Summoning another four, Naruto used them to try to divert their attention as he to make his way towards the leader who was still with the other two. Confronting them, Naruto made sure to focus as he jumped onto the same branch quickly gauging how far the one closest to him could swing. Biding his time, Naruto waited, careful to watch the two right behind the man in case they tried something.

"Come on, ya rotten, ugly buck-teethed, fart-breathed scumbag!" Naruto said goading his with his hands.

The man growled a deep, gutteral growl before charging with both arms raised to bring down the club on Naruto skull. To the man's surprise however, Naruto jumped right to a different branch and, using it as a springboard, Naruto flung himself right back at the man's side causing him to fall to the forest floor. Landing on a nearby branch, Naruto looked back only to see that the other two had disappeared. Glancing around, Naruto checked everything seeing all the other bandits still fighting but no still he couldn't find them.

"Over here!"

Naruto turned just in time to see something collide with him causing him to tumble down landing on the hard earth. As he struggled, Naruto realized he was trapped in a rope net weighed down by rocks and that his thrashing was just making it worse. Still struggling, Naruto finally stopped as a large body loomed over him. It was the leader with a bow pointed straight at his head.

'Oh... shit' Naruto thought.

* * *

><p>"Naruto..." Hinata said in a meek voice.<p>

"W-what happening?" Ami asked, "Is he alright?"

Hinata collapsed to her knees, she needed to do something! Tears welling in her eyes, she tried to rush forward. The man was walking closer to Naruto, who was trapped under a net and she couldn't help him. She should have gone with him she thought, why didn't she go? Running forward, Hinata stumbled over falling to the ground. Raising her head, Hinata watched with her Byakugan as though everything was in slow motion. The man's finger was slowly releasing the bowstring, little by little about to release the arrow about to kill him with her doing unable to do anything but witness it.

"...no..."

* * *

><p>"So, you're gonna kill me?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Nothing personal shinobi."

Naruto exhaled through his nose, "Yeah, I get it... Get on with it."

Just as Naruto said this however... the net fell apart as though cut by a multitude of blades. Naruto rolled quickly as the man instinctively released the arrow which grazed Naruto cheek before embedding itself into Naruto right shoulder. Naruto knew he had no time to wince however and instead quickly moved to get the kunai he had dropped when he fell. Crawling like a lizard, Naruto grasped and threw it right at the man's bow hand hitting two of his finger forcing him to drop his bow in pain. Taking the opportunity, Naruto than got up and with furious kick to the man's stomach, brought him low before knocking the man out with an elbow blow to the back of the head smashing him to the unconscious. Getting back to his feet, Naruto sighed in relief as he than clenched his teeth before quickly ripped the arrow out of his.

"Was that you Shino?" Naruto asked before tightly grabbing his bleeding shoulder.

"Yeah... I took out the others too." Shino said before appearing next to him.

"Alright...so what should we do with em?" Naruto asked, "We can't exactly take them with us to a jail."

"We don't really have a choice... we have to neutralize them so I'll-"

"Wait, what!?" Naruto said needing a double take, "You don't mean, you know... "

"These criminals need to be handled just like the ones at the swamp." Shino said pushing his sunglasses up his nose a little.

"Okay, first off, those were slavers!" Naruto said shocked at what he was hearing, "These are just robbers!"

"Who will continue to attack people on the river."

"SO!? They're poor! Look at them! Do you think they have a choice!"

"They still tried to kill us." Shino said showing frustration in his voice.

"We're shinobi..." Naruto said putting his face close to Shino's, "We're not exactly known for our kindness. I'd do the same thing if I knew shinobi were attacking."

Shino scoffed, "And what would you suggest then?"

Naruto bit the his lower lip in thought.

"We're too far from a town and the boat's too small... we should give em a warning and take what we can from them."

"And they'll just do this again a week later." Shino stated.

Naruto then put his bloody hand on Shino's shoulder.

"It's not a sin to want to live Shino."

"Let's ask Hinata."

"This isn't a negotiation on their lives" Naruto said angrily, "But fine, I'm sure Hinata will back me up."

* * *

><p>After they tied the men together to trees, Naruto and Shino returned to the boat only to find Hinata hunched over by some rocks trembling. Immediately worried Naruto and Shino quickly ran to her side crouching next to her.<p>

"Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto said trying to touch her.

As he reached for her though, Hinata flinched away.

"Ami, what happened?" Shino asked her, "Were you attacked?"

"No," Ami said with a confused and worried face, "She just tried to run into the forest a few minutes ago and when she tripped, she just started sobbing."

Naruto pulled Shino away out of earshot of the two girls.

"I think we should decide this by ourselves."

"Agreed."

"I will say this though Shino, I am not going to let you to kill them."

Naruto closed the distance between the two glaring now trying to pierce through Shino's black sunglasses. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, Shino shook his head at Naruto.

"I think you're being an idiot."

"It's not a sin to live" Naruto said vehemently, "So do you agree?"

Shino rubbed the temples of his forehead, "Fine."

As the two returned to take what they could find of use, Naruto tied together the leaders hands before waiting for him to regain consciousness.

The man groaned as he slowly stirred, "...Wha?"

Naruto slapped him lightly on the face.

"Wake up."

The man's eyes quickly widened in shock as he tried to back away finding his hands tied and him only really able to flounder.

"Calm down" Naruto said raising a hand to tell him to stop, "If we wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

At hearing this, the man did stop struggling although the wary look in his eye remained.

"You actually let us live Shinobi. How... uncharacteristic of you."

"Yes, but if I ever find out that you kill anyone after this... I'll make sure you regret it, got it?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now get going."

Naruto watched the man get up and with one final glance at each, Naruto turned around and headed back joining with Shino, who was watching the talk in the shadows. As they were halfway back to camp however, a voice came from above the canopy.

"So this is your decision then?"

It was Kurenai, and as if materializing from the air itself, she appeared right in front of them as their hair stood on end.

"Wha-whe... how long have you been here!?" Naruto said mouth gaping.

"From the very beginning." Kurenai said waving off Naruto negativity, "So anyway, you've decided to let them live?"

Naruto nodded.

"They may kill people you know?" Kurenai stated arms crossed, "And that will ultimately be your doing."

"Maybe," Naruto said resolute, "But these bandits exist because of a bigger problem. Killing them is no solution."

"Interesting" Kurenai said smiling, "Anyway, good job fighting the bandits and Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Try to talk to Hinata later, she was pretty shaken seeing you almost die."

"Why don't you-"

But before Naruto could finish, the color on Kurenai seemed to fade away leaving only lines until finally, even the lines disappeared leaving the two alone.

"... Damn she is..." Naruto said before realizing she was probably still there, "Anyway, let's get on the boat."

* * *

><p>When Naruto shoulder finally recovered, they continued onward, wary as Hinata still seemed shaken looking around frantically with her Byakugan.<p>

"Yo... Hinata?" Naruto said turning his head to see her small back, "You're going to burn out if you keep your eyes active like that."

"I a-a-am fine" Hinata said not turning around but clearly struggling to not droop.

Naruto gave her one last look before turning back to row, he had a feeling this wasn't the best time to talk.

* * *

><p>As the sun started setting in the west, the forest finally began to thin and the group reluctantly decided to break camp.<p>

"You sure this place is safe Shino?" Naruto asked looking behind

"Yes, I checked multiple times."

"And is that alright with you Ami?"

"Well if Shino says it's safe then I'm fine."

"Okay good, so you should sleep in Hinata's tent, is that alright with you Hinata? … Hinata?"

Naruto turned to find Hinata learning against the keel of the boat and as Naruto moved over to nudge, his eyes widened in shock.

"Holy SHIT! Hinata!" Naruto said shaking her shoulder.

"Wha... what!?" Hinata said stirring, "... Ow..."

As Hinata opened her eyes, she was taken aback at what she saw in her reflection in the water. Her face was bright red. As she tried to get up, her hands also were burned through with searing pain causing her to wince.

Naruto bit his lip, Naruto knew bad burns when he saw them. Helping her up, Naruto took her stuff before leading her to tree. Once she was settled, Naruto went to get back to get an old, crumpled map.

"Okay, hmmm... it says that there's a trading post maybe another day from here so..."

"W-w-wait! We don't need to stop." Hinata said rifling through her belongings, "I have medicine so... it's fine"

"Let me see," Naruto said reaching a hand out to take a look at what she dug out, "This is only for wounds Hinata."

Quickly grabbing her hands before she could protest, Naruto examined them closely. Noting her look of pain at the touch, Naruto checked her hands to see if they were any worse than first degree. Fortunately, there wasn't any but this was still something they needed to handle.

"Uh-uh-uhm... r-r-r-r-really! I-i-it's o-o-o-kay! Hinata said starting to hyperventilate."

"Hinata, we're gonna be on the road for weeks so... no, it isn't" Naruto said placing her hands on her lap, "Besides, we're going to want to stop there anyway before we cross the border. But dangit Hinata, this is all because you pushed yourself too hard."

Hinata looked down forcing Naruto to kick himself in his head.

"Look, okay, it's alright, now just... just rest here okay? Me and Shino will set up camp so just... uh... dip your hands and face in cold water and we'll be back"

"W-w-wait, I-" Hinata said lifting a finger

But Naruto was already gone causing Hinata to sigh sadly. She felt so useless.

* * *

><p>As the original Naruto gathered firewood, he looked over at Shino who was nearby.<p>

"What's up with Hinata anyway?" Naruto said shaking his head, "I mean, they were just bandits... You think it's cause she's so far from the village?"

Shino waited a moment before responding, "... Maybe, but I think it might have something to do with the fact that you put her on guard duty."

"I thought she didn't want to fight?"

"She didn't want to sit back safe either." Shino said picking up more sticks, "After all, would you?"

"I guess not? Damn. By the way, what's the deal with you and Ami?"

"Nothing, she's just having trouble after her ordeal."

"I don't think so Shino, I think she might, I mean," Naruto looked around before moving closer to him to talk quieter, "like you."

"I doubt it."

"O come on Shino!" Naruto said looking up at the sky, "Don't you think it's kind of obvious?"

"I don't want to hear that from you."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"...nothing."

"What? C'mon Shino, does someone like me?"

"...No"

"What!? You just looked away! Is it that girl at the ramen restaurant? Wait! Does that mean you followed me and Hinata when we went to there?"

"...No" Shino said stifling a groan.

"... Wait a minute... could you... could you be implying that it's Hinata?"

Shino remained silent.

"Really? You think Hinata likes me? That's crazy, you do know Hinata's the wealthiest heiress in the entire village right? There's no way she could like me."

"uh huh."

"And you do know that her dad hates me right? And I mean a _lot_. In fact, one time I was hanging out by his estate, he came out and whacked me with a stick before threatening to beat me to death if I ever came around again!"

"Uh huh"

"Seriously! There is no possible way that Hinata could ever be interested in me.

"Uh huh. Do we have enough wood?"

"I mean, just the idea is absurd! An heiress dating an orphan... it's just... stupid! And you think I have no sense of romance! BAH!

"Whatever, let's head back."

"Fine! But I'm serious about the whole 'Ami liking you thing'"

"Uh huh"

"Stop saying that!"

"Uh huh"

"Damnit SHINO!"

* * *

><p>With Naruto and Shino having disappeared into the woods, Hinata decided to busy herself by tenderly setting up camp with Ami.<p>

"You know, uh, Hinata was it? I can do this since you're... y'know" Ami offered.

"No, I can... if I'm not in the way I mean." Hinata said fiddling with her fingers.

"You're not in the way, it's just... so anyway, what did you see that back then? Does it have to do with uhm, Nato getting hurt?"

Hinata nodded quietly.

"Thought so... you like him don't you" Ami asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"W-w-what!?" Hinata said putting her hands on her cheeks only to wince at the pain, "I-I-I don't like him. I m-m-mean I-I-I-I do a-a-as a friend b-b-b-b-but-"

Ami chuckled a little, "Y'know, I can still see you blush even with that burn right?"

"T-t-that doesn't mean I-I l-l-l-lo-"

"Oh really?" Ami teased, "You don't, oh, I don't know, want to kiss him?"

"Meep!" Hinata said before clapping her hands over her mouth.

"You don't want to walk on a long beach at sunset holding your hands?"

Hinata was amazingly getting redder at this point

Ami moved closer right next to Hinata's ear, "You know, where he'll than gently whisper to you, 'Hinata, I-'"

"STOP IT!"

"Admit it! You like him!" Ami said now pointing an accusing finger at her.

Hinata mumbled to herself.

"But y'know guys can be pretty dense right? He might never it out so you kinda need to make the first move y'know"

Hinata sighed quietly.

"But first, you've got to stop acting embarrassed about it. Y'know, scream out loud that you like him sometime. After all, I'm never ashamed if I like someone. Anyway, my point is Hinata, that you need to be more optimistic alright?"

Hinata sighed. Such things were easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was back, they sat down for a while to talk by the newly made fire. As the fire burned however, Naruto was busy thinking about saying something to Hinata. She seemed to have been stressed out this entire time and it looked like he was the only one who could say anything. Every time he wanted to say something though, he remembered everything Shino said. Was it prank? It didn't really seem like Shino to do that though and he seemed serious but Shino had to be wrong though. After all, Shino was the quiet guy, how could he know? It had to be wrong but it still kept niggling at Naruto's brain. Deciding to wait for tomorrow, Naruto got up to stretch but he realized something was missing.<p>

"Hey, Shino, where's Hinata?" Naruto said interrupting Shino and Ami's conversation or rather, Ami talking.

"She went off maybe an hour ago to do something, I don't know."

"What!" Naruto said bug eyes, "S-She could be in trouble!"

"No, she's alright. She's somewhere over there."

Naruto eyed Shino weirdly but decided not to ask instead opting to go to sleep.

"You should go check on her" Ami chimed in as Naruto was about to enter his tent.

"Are you sure, maybe she might-"

"Yes"

Naruto shrugged, it seemed like Ami sure so he followed Shino's direction down the river taking a crude torch with him. Walking for a few minutes, Naruto listened for anything besides the hooting owls and sound of pebbles underfoot until finally he found her sitting on a fallen log looking at the bright huge crescent moon above. Getting closer, Naruto tried to be as quiet as possible he tried to approach her listening as she talked to herself.

"Maybe father was right" Hinata said with her head tilted down to see her reflection, "I am such a coward."

Naruto bit his inner cheek. He knew her father was a pretty mean guy, but this was unexpected.

"... Even Naruto must hate me now."

"I don't hate you" Naruto said finally revealing himself.

Hinata let out a shriek before falling off the log.

"Hinata!" Naruto said moving over and putting her head in his arms.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-" Hinata said

Naruto took some cold water from the river and splashed causing her to gasp before finally being brought back to her senses.

"N-naruto!" Hinata said rocketing back up to an upright position, "How... long were you...?

"I only heard the last bit, anyway Hinata, is that what you really think? Of course, I don't hate you."

Hinata tried to sink into her shirt to try to escape Naruto's gaze as she listened.

"C'mon Hinata, I mean, remember the caves? We got through that together right? We're a team and we need to stick together and neither me nor Shino would ever hate you."

Hinata was embarrassed beyond belief now but thanks to the night and her burns, Naruto couldn't see it at all.

"R-r-really? But I'm so... useless" Hinata said as she turned downcast again.

"Hinata! You're not useless. Look, Hinata, the reason I had you stay behind was because you're a nice person okay Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"I knew we were going to hurt and maybe kill people and... well, you're a nice person Hinata. I didn't think it'd be right."

Hinata didn't move, "But I couldn't help you... it's... weakness."

"Did the village tell you that? Cause that's bullshit." Naruto said leaning in towards her, "Now listen."

Hinata reluctantly looked towards Naruto's feet.

"Strength is meaningless. Any thug or gorilla can become powerful but to be kind, that's a rare gift. After all, take the Hokage, he's the strongest man I know all he does is sit on his ass all day. On the other hand, common merchants gave me food, some of whom barely had anything themselves. I owe them my life and I see a lot of that in you. In fact, of the many people who live this village, you're the only one I know who outright hates hurting people. In fact, remember that time you had to spar with Sakura for a test or something?"

Hinata did remember that one where she lost. It was not a pleasant trip home with her father.

"Yeah, she was attacking you with everything she had but you... you barely punched her and even when you accidentally knocked her over, you quickly asked if she was alright. That's not weakness Hinata, that's a strength."

Hinata was back to being embarrassed as she attempted to formulate some kind of response.

"But... that being said Hinata, I have to ask you something. Are you sure you're... able to do this?"

Hinata cocked her head to the side a little.

"I'm not saying that you can't Hinata, I'm just saying... one day, you will need to kill someone as a shinobi. And... I just feel that that's such a waste. You could do a lot of good for a lot of people but if you go and murder someone... it changes you." Naruto said turning forlorn, "The nightmares will haunt you forever and I just want to know, are you sure that you want to do this: be a hired murderer? It just seems like it would corrupt your gift. Anyway Hinata, just think about it because the world needs more kindness in the world, not more violence... I'll see you back at camp."

Naruto picked up the torch that he dropped and slowly trudged away and as the shadows seeped back in, Hinata was soon left with nothing but her thoughts and the cool night sky.

Man, this chapter was rough and took forever. Anyway, sorry it took so long.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After an uneventful and peaceful journey down the river over the next few days, the group finally reached the old trading post known as Kamina. One of the outermost towns before the border to the River Country, the place was run down to say the least. Made entirely of wood, much of it was covered in slimy, green moss and the air stank with the scent of a slow decay of wood.

"Hmmm," Naruto said as he tied the boat to the pier, "This place is... interesting. Well, me and Hinata need to go to the market so what about you Shino?"

"I'm staying to keep an eye on the boat"

"Then I'll stay too." Ami chimed in standing next to him.

"Got it, by the way, we might want to switch our currency to something we can barter with because our money is going to be useless in the River Country." Naruto said.

"I already prepared for that ahead of time."

"K, oh, and are you ready Hinata.?"

Hinata nodded and the two headed along the wooden pier into the unpaved and muddy street with dilipadated and old wooden building. Looking at some of them, it was clear some of them were abandoned with holes in them and on the verge of toppling. Sloshing through the moist and muddy ground, Hinata grimaced as it got into her sandals. Looking to walk along to dryer parts, Hinata almost walked into another man but right before, the man's eyes widened in fear before jumping out of the way. Running away, the man disappeared, the few people who were on the street quickly began to shuffle away, whispering quietly to each other and soon, the street they were on was almost bereft of people.

Naruto looked at Hinata for a second before finally slapping his forehead. "We forgot to take off our headbands! Fuck!"

Naruto ripped his off and stomped on it a couple of times before groaning, "shit!."

"W-what's wrong with our headbands?"

"Hinata, whenever shinobi are seen by themselves, destruction and violence are likely to follow. In fact, some times there isn't even a reason for it. Sometimes shinobi just get drunk and violent and just fuck the entire place up before disappearing. Point is Hinata, whenever a shinobi is seen, it rarely means anything good for the locals so just take it off before this situation worsens. Also, try to cover your eyes too, that's also kind of a giveaway." Naruto said scrapping the mud of his headband before putting it into his pocket.

Hinata obliged tucking it away and trying to lift her cloak over her head but the damage was done. As the two finally reached the market their reputations had already preceded them with the place nearly deserted save for some quivering merchants who seemed to be unsure over whether to protect their things or to run. The stores that remained however still sold quite a few interesting wares mostly furs, wild mushrooms, and many other kinds of fruit and plants.

As they continued quietly, the air still with silence, they finally came across one many who was frantically trying to put glass jars filled with herbs away.

"Hey!" Naruto said trying to get his attention.

The man shrieked in an almost girl-like fashion dropping the jar he was holding which shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I-I-I-I don't know anything I swear please don't look at me with those eyes I beg of you!"

"Okay, don't worry, her eyes can't do that and second, we just need something to help with my friend's sunburns and some medical herbs to sell in the River Country, maybe... uhm, what do you think Hinata? We should try and get something that helps wounds or something, that's always in high demand."

"Uhm... athelas?"

"I think I've heard of it so okay."

The man gulped some air before slowly reaching for several pottery jars making sure to avoid any eye contact with either of them.

"T-this s-should help with the b-b-burns." the man said tentatively he said revealing a small vial filled with a greenish liquid which Hinata recognized as Tiger-Stripe Orchid oil, "S-she s-should only need about 2 p-p-pounds of it which t-t-t-totals 150 ryo and the a-a-athelas costs t-t-t-two hundred a pound."

"Dang," Naruto said shrugging, "that is a-"

"I'm sorry!" the man quickly interrupting as he kneeled on the ground, "It's completely free please don't wreck my store!"

Naruto sighed a little, "Calm down old man anyway, we're paying okay.?"

Hinata and Naruto dug out the appropriate number of wooden tokens and handing them into his trembling hands, they accepted the medicine placed in small brown pouches. Quickly bowing, Hinata and Naruto left the man who was just about ready to pass out on the floor to continue down through the street.

"Well, that went well." Naruto said shaking his head.

"That man was so scared..." Hinata said looking back to see if the man had recovered but he was still stunned holding the money in his open hand almost as pale as she was.

"Well Hinata, let me ask you a question: What exactly would he have done if we just ripped apart his store and took all his stuff?"

"Uhm..." Hinata said shifting from side to side, "Call the authorities?"

"Yeah, because the police are going to try and arrest someone who can blow them up with some hand motions and then disappear without a trace."

Hinata looked at Naruto's serious face before thinking, "But... don't the daimyo or Hokage do something to protect people?"

Naruto scoffed, "Please, the Hokage barely does anything to protect civilians in _Konoha. _What can he do for the country, and the daimyo? That guy's an incompetent, lazy dumbass. For civilians who have no power, they don't fear monsters Hinata or the tailed beasts, they fear shinobi.

Hinata looked down depressed by what she just heard, "Is that... is that how you felt when you were younger?"

"Hinata... that's how all orphans feel. No parents... nothing to protect us, it's no wonder we all tried to..." Naruto said, his voice faltering before he could finish the sentence.

Naruto was now completely still, lost in his thoughts. Hinata seemed to want to touch him but for a moment, he seemed... fragile.

"N-N-N-Naruto? A-a-are you o-o-okay?" Hinata asked.

"... What?" Naruto said shocked from his stupor, "I mean, yeah, but this place... this just isn't working, we need to do something."

Naruto moved to lean again a moldy old wall rubbing his temples as he watched people go home to hide from the two of them as though they were some sort of leper.

Hinata tried to think for a moment before finally getting a lightbulb, "Why not henge?"

"That wouldn't work kid."

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see a poor beggar, sitting next to an empty hat. Holding a flute in both hands, the man had shoulder long, rough, gray hair that almost covered his blue eyes with a matching beard. Wearing little but tatters at this point, the man's legs and arms were almost black in filth.

"Really?" Naruto asked getting close to him extending a hand, "I'm Naruto by the way."

"Uhm" Hinata said shifting a little somewhat reluctant to get closer to him, "I-I'm Hinata."

"Okoro," He said shaking his hand, "But as I said, it ain't gonna work. You're the only visitors we've seen in maybe a month."

"Uh huh, so the embargo is that bad huh?" Naruto asked.

"Embargo?"

"Later Hinata." Naruto whispered.

"So you know about it?" The old man said nodding, "But yes, ever since the River Country stopped exporting metals to this country, this place has died. Everyone who's still here is just here because they don't have the money to leave or they're biding time for it to end."

Naruto nodded sagely, "Well, that sucks."

"Nah, it'll probably turn around in a couple a years."

"Yeah... so, I guess it's time we left. How long till we reach the border?"

"Not too far, you should be able to reach it by today if you move quickly although the border guards will give you trouble if you just waltz up to them like you did here."

"Yeah, we were kind of dumb about it. Anyway, thanks for everything."

Naruto threw a couple wooden tokens into the hat before bowing, "Let's get out of here Hinata."

Hinata nodded before gently placing some more money into the hat.

"Wait a moment," the old man said raising a hand, "Here's a song for your money."

The man brought his lips and from is played an old classical song. The song filled the streets with a lilting tone and even Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly as he heard.

"I remember this song" Naruto said bobbing his head up and down with the song,, "Someone used to play it in the market when I was a kid. Thanks old man. Maybe we'll see you when we come back."

As the song finally finished, Naruto sighed, feeling a little more relaxed, "Have a nice day."

* * *

><p>Once back at the nearly empty pier, Naruto proceeded to tell Hinata about the embargo out making sure to be far enough away from Ami.<p>

"So Hinata, do you know anything about the Wind Country?" Naruto said as he undid the ropes tying the boat to the pier.

"It's one of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations with Sunagakure and uhm, the Kazekage can apparently manipulate gold sand or something."

Hinata scrunched her forehead in thought trying to think of more things off the top of her head but nothing else interesting came up.

"Yeah, well anyway, it's west of our country right after the River Country and most important is the fact that they are declining in power." Naruto said as he urged Hinata into the boat before getting on himself, "So that basically means that the River Country is screwed."

Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"You see," Naruto said sitting down, "Between each of the Great Shinobi nations there are minor nations or, 'Buffer states'. This is so the major countries like ours can wreck and fuck up people's lives without any real responsibility to clean up. Now, it is possible that a country can escape that fate with a lot of subterfuge but that requires that the two nations of either side have to be reasonably equal in strength and determined to keep the other from taking invading. With the Wind Country weakening however, it's just a matter of time before we just steamroll them and finally capture get that area."

"B-b-but,,, the Hokage would n-n-n-never do that..." Hinata said, "He always said he h-h-hates war."

"Oh Hinata," Naruto said shaking his head with a small smile at her naivety, "That wouldn't be a war, that'd just be us stomping them and second, our countries desperately needs to take the River Country. Our country is nearly all forest Hinata and we have little farmland and almost no metal both of which the River Country has in abundance. Now, the River Country is trying to delay the inevitable with the recent embargo and yes, it is working with iron being almost as valuable as gold in our country but, it won't be enough."

"Is i-iron that expensive?"

"Not to us, but that's because nearly all the iron in our countries goes to Konoha to make weapons but look around Hinata. Not even an axehead around here and even those bandits we fought had nothing but sticks and stones."

"W-w-well, c-c-couldn't we t-talk with them?"

"The River Country? How?"

"M-m-make a d-d-deal."

"You mean like, 'we give you iron, you won't attack us'?" Naruto raising an eyebrow skyhigh, "I wouldn't do it. That'd be like giving a dangerous thug a knife as a bribe to spare your life. It just doesn't seem sound."

"I... I" Hinata gulped, "I t-t-think y-y-y-y-y-you're w-w-wrong."

"Hopefully I am." Naruto said, "Still Hinata, be on your toes. With the whole situation if they found out we were shinobi, it might cause a lot of trouble. I mean, we shouldn't be in any real danger since we're just genin and travel is still permitted between us but... let's make sure not to fuck up like this again."

Hinata shivered a little as she thought about what might happen which did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"By the way, Hinata... didn't your dad tell you about what you might be getting into?"

Hinata shook her head but than again, she couldn't say she was surprised.

"Well like I said, don't worry, besides, this is going to be our first time outside of this forest... OUR FIRST TIME!" .

Hinata couldn't say she was comfortable with this.

* * *

><p>The journey down the river proved easier with the entire group feeling a little better with Ami being closer to her home country and Hinata feeling better. The river got faster and narrower and the trees thinned even more until finally, there were only a scattering of them and short grass and small wildflowers growing in between.<p>

"We must be close, Naruto said barely containing his excitement.

"M-hm" Hinata said nodding as she hugged herself.

Hinata's sense of dread was immense at this point as she tried in vain to slow her breathing. Outside of the country, what if something happened? So far away from their village... what if she got kidnapped? Does her father even care about her anymore? He didn't even wish luck or her any advice on her first trip so far away. She felt so vulnerable now. She turned around to look at Naruto who was literally bouncing up and down in jubilation.

"N-n-naruto?"

"Yep!?" Naruto said turning his head.

"W-why a-a-aren't y-you s-scared?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, "Hinata... we're to a brand new country, for once we're not going be surrounded by damned trees. Not to mention Hinata, we'll see all sorts of things. Y'know, I hear that they have castles that are taller than even the Hokage's tower and their melon bread is some of the best in the world. Plus, I heard something about some sort of curry of life or something that if you survive eating it, makes you stronger."

"B-b-but, wh-what if-"

"Hinata don't worry!" Naruto said, "We'll be there together and we've got your back right Shino?"

"M-hm"

"See? So don't worry, we're a team right and we'll get through this together okay Hinata."

Hinata nodded feeling better. Naruto was always there to make her feel better. Such words however proved insufficient as a huge wall that looked miles high spanned the horizon up ahead.

* * *

><p>As the boat got closer, the wall looked just as imposing as it did in the distance. The color of solid granite, the wall seemed to go on forever in both directions and it looked unbelievably thick based on the tunnel that allowed the river to go through which was guarded by a simple portcullis. After making sure, hid their headbands along with their weapons and clothes that might give them away they approached the large gate where they saw a figure in the distance.<p>

"HALT!" the figure said. It must have been a guard.

They pulled to the side of the river to stop.

"Identity yourselves." the man said curtly as he walked next to them clad in thick plate armor.

"We're just uh..." Naruto looked at Ami for something good to say, "Coming to visit an old friend right Ami?"

"Uh... yes!"

"Really?" The guard said raising an eyebrow, "Where are you going then?"

"Kempa."

"Who are you seeing."

"A relative."

"What's he do?"

"Blacksmith."

The man nodded, staring into her eyes to see if she was lying. "Very well, open the gate!"

Slowly, the portcullis that was blocking passage through the river slid up to allow access to the dark unlit tunnel and to the uncertain new country that awaited them.

* * *

><p>Author: Sorry about this chapter, I know it's more informative than interesting but I felt like it was needed otherwise you might not understand everything else. Anyway, I probably won't finish a new chapter for a while after this so sorry, got things to do. I also wished I had a better conclusion but I can't really think of anything but maybe I might edit it later. Anyway, still need a beta reader.<p> 


End file.
